You Changed Me
by mithi
Summary: Heya...A story totally out of my comfort zone...bold concept n content... Love changes you n me...A spark of feelings just change the meaning of our relation from deal to life...at the end Yes I LOVE YOU I accept that the flame Between us is Love... Have a look...RAJVI fic
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone….I am here with new fic….actually I hadn't courage to start this…so some of friends encouraged me to start this….So I am here with new **Rajvi** fic…..

 **WARNING: it includes bold n sensuous content….I'll give note if chap contain this kind of content….**

 **My intentions are not to hurt anyone….if it do so then sorry in andvance…..**

 **Special** **mention** :Keerti ,Kuki n Ruhi thanx for encouraging to start this…

Title Credit goes to Roohi ….

Here we go with first chap…..

 **Read n Review**

Sun rises up….all the living beings leave their nests for starting new morning journey…Birds start chirping….They flew in sky…..Plants grew with more shine n new flowers…Its an pleasant morning…

Sun rays entered a window…n falling on face of dark handsome guy whos stilll in deep sleep but sun light disturbed him…he shouts in anger

Bnd kro is khidki ko…

A girl sleeping beside him got up n covered window with curtains…..She turned n gave an seductive smile to him…

Man lying on bed while covering his naked body with Bklanket till waist…Bedsheet has wrinkles….A girl sat beside him covering her body with another blanket….her neck n body has his teeth marks…. She lightly bent toward his face n blow air on his face….

He opened his eyes with jerk n looked her with Red fiery eyes….She scared bit…

 **He** in anger:kya drama ha yeh

 **She** scared:tumhe uthe rhi thi

 **He** same angry tone:tumhara kaam ho gya na…

She nodded

 **He** :kl raat k paise mil gye na(she nodded)toh yahan kyun baithi hu….bola than a kl raat mere uthne se pehle chli jana…toh kya kr rhi ho

 **She** :Sir vo ankh nhi khuli

 **He** :that's not my problem….ab jao(he shouts at core of his lungs) n kbhi mere samne mt ana…

 **She** :ek hfte se tumhari raatein rngeen kr rhi hu aur tum aaj mujhe is trh

 **He** :tum mein ab vo baat nhi rhi….man bhr gya mera tumse….

 **She** :ek hfte se tum jaise janwar k sath reh rhi hu…tumhara hr pagalpan bardasht kr rhi hu….see

(She removed blanket from her body n pointing marks on her whole body)

Tumhare pagalpan aur bhukh k nishan….tumne jis trh se mere jism ko nocha uske nishan ha yeh… aur aaj tum

 **He** :tumhe tumhari qeemat di ha maine…..uahan puja krane nhi laya tha…smjhi

He pushed her lightly n moved washroom…..

 **She** in anger took her clothes n left while murmuring

Ainda kbhi is janwar k paas nhui aungi….chahe double qeemat de…huh….

 **He** came out of washroom n opened wardrobe n took shirt n wear it…..Meanwhile his phone rang..He picked up

Hello

 **He** in anger:Kya bhejh deti ho tum…yeh ldki bhi chli gyi…ismein vo baat nhi…ab aaj raatr tk koi nyi ldki bhijwa dena

 **Madhu** :saab sb ldkiyo ko aapse shikayat ha k aap janwaron sa salook krte ha…. Unke jazbaaton ka khyaal nhi rkhte

 **He** rudely:jazbaaton ka khyaal krna hota toh pyar ya shadi krta sauda nhi…smjhi

 **Madhu** :saab toh kise bhejhu jo aapko bardasht kre….

 **He** :koi nyi ldki…

 **Madhu** :ek ayi ha nyi….18-19 saal ki…..but uski demands thodi zyada ha….bs uski zrurtein kucch zyada ha…puri kr payenge

 **He** :jo chahiye milega aur tumhara commission alg bs mere puhnchne se pehle vo yahan honi chahiye…

 **Madhu** :jee saab

He cuts n shouts

 **Sham** nashta bna k nhi

 **Sham** :Ayiye saab

He start having n glaring **sham**

Dono rooms acche se saaf krna…us ldki ka koi nishan nhi chahiye mujhe…..sham ko nyi ldki ayegi pta ha na kya krna ha…aur dad ko pta chla toh jante ho na

 **Sham** nodded sacredly….

Meanwhile his phone rang he picked…

Haan **Vineet**

 **Vineet** :Bhai **Rajat** kahan ha tu….ACP saab pucch rhe ha aja

 **Rajat** :I'll be there in 30 minutes…bye

H e cut call n rushed toward bureau…..

 **A/N:so here is intro of story… meri himmat isse agge likhne se jwab de rhi ha…so you guys read it n let me know should I continue this….**

 **Let me know through your feedback…**

 **Stay Blessed**

 **Loads of Love…**

 **MITHI….**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE:Contain some bold content read at your own risk...**

 **thank you Roohi for helping me in this**

 **...**

 **...**

 **CID BUREAU**

Rajat reached n directly went to his desk...ACP looked him with fiery eyes...  
Vineet came to him n asked

Kya ha yr...har baar late...teri ayashiyo k chkr mein kitne bhane bnau...yr ab toh main bhi thk gya hu

Rajat:dekh vinu agr jhuth nhi bol skta toh sch bol de

But stopped by another voice

Aur sari dunia ko tumhari schai pta chl jaye aur tumhari behn ka kya socha kucch

Rajat fixed gaze on person n say

Abhijeet jiju Plz...aap Tarika se kucch nhi bologe...ma bnne wali ha Vo...

Abhi:naraz ha Vo tumse

Rajat confusedly:kyun

Abhi:kl raat dinner pe ane wale the na toh kyun nhi aye..  
Sari team ayi pta ha 2 bje tk tumhara wait krti rhi...pr jnab toh Kisi ldki ki ankhon mein gum the

Rajat rudely:main abhi mil ata hu use...Lab ayi ha na

Abhi:haan

Rajat left for FL...

Abhijeet n Vineet sighed:vineet yeh aisa kyun ha...

Vineet:college time se hi aisa ha

Abhi:kash koi iski life mein a k ise pyar k mayne sikha de

Vineet:ayegi sir zrur ayegi

Abhi nodded n both went to their desk...

Whole day passed like this without any case... About 7:00PM all left for their homes...

...  
...

 **RAJAT HOME**

He entered n keenly glared hall n shouts

Sham

He came running:jee chhote Malik

Rajat:Vo ayi kya

Sham trembling voice:jee maine use sb smjha diya ha...

Rajat:khana lga doh..main ata hu...

Sham nodded n Rajat left for his room..

After half an hour Rajat came down n did his dinner...after dinner he went to his room n start waiting for girl...but its about one hour she didn't come his anger raised with this...

He shouts:Sham

Sham came n asked abt matter...

Rajat:kahan ha Vo...bhejo use

Sham nodded n leave...

Rajat pacing in room...n boiling in anger but distract by knock at door...

He sat with glass of wine:a jao

A girl about 19 years entered with weak steps.. She wored light pink kurti with blue salwar n same color dupatta wrapped around her...her long hairs tied with rubber band...her big deep eyes can tell her pain..her dry trembling lips...she stopped at door

Rajat louder:drwaza bnd krdo

She did so n start coming toward him...n stood near him...Rajat keep glass on table n stood front of her n moving his gaze on her tip to toe...she shut her eyes tightly n shivering badly...Rajat removed her duppata n threw...

Yahan koi pooja ha Jo khud ko is trh cover Kr Ke ayi ho...

She:jee

Rajat:naam kya ha tumhara...

She:jee Purvi

Rajat:pehli baat kl se tumhare yeh kpde nhi chlenge...kucch dhng k Lena...kucch hot sexy types jismein tum behn jee na lgo

She nodded ...

Rajat:aur haan main jldi ayu ya adhi raat ko tum yahan honi chahiye..din ho ya adhi raat tumhare muh se mujhe na nhi chahiye...

Purvi with trembling voice:jee aap jaisa kho... Ek request ha

Rajat:bolo

Purvi:abhi aapko Jo bhi krna ha jldi Kr lijiye...aur fir mujhe jldi free kr Dena aur Jo paise dene ha Vo de Dena...mujhe khndala ja k apni behn ki fees deni ha...kl sham se pehle a jaungi...

Rajat moved to wardrobe n picked his shirt n threw on her face n said

Pehle yeh pehn lo...tumhe in kpdo Mein dekh k mza ni a Ra

She picked shirt from floor n moved to washroom...

Purvi start removing her dress n wored his shirt...  
She had tears in eyes n sat on her knees

Kyun bappa kyun is daldal mein la k khda Kr diya...kaise bardasht krungi is rakshas... Is raat ko le k kitne spne sjati ha ek ldki pr main (she start crying)...

Meanwhile knock at door..

She stood up n wiped her tears:

You have to do this Purvi...u can't be weak...you have to stong...

She washed her face n moved out...

...

...

Rajat is waiting for her...she entered room in his shirt which ended up her knees...she is shivering with the thoughts what comes next...she's stretching shirt down to cover legs...Rajat gave her a seductive look filled with lust..She scared with his looks...she stood n Rajat moving around her looking her top to bottom...

He placed his arm around her waist she shivered in fear n closed her eyes tightly...

Rajat:pehli baar ha kya

She nodded...

Rajat:isiliye dar rhi ho...koi nhi adat ho jayegi

He clutched her waist tightly...his one hand is busy unbuttoning her shirt n removed it in one go n landed on floor...He watched her with open mouth as her perfect figure...  
Her flat belly,perfect shaped breasts n milky skin...he lost his senses to see her...

He pushed her to bed n lay on her...her eyes are tightly closed n try to hold her tears... He start kissing her lips n ruptured her lower lip badly with his sharp teeth whic cause blood oozing from her lips...she want to shout but kept mum...his hands n lips were moving on her body her eyes are still shut n tried not to feel or react anything...after touching her whole body he got up she relaxed bit thinking as may be he tired now... But he start removing his clothes again a shiver of fear ran inside her body...he again laid over her n start pressing her sensitive parts.. She held bed sheet tightly...

He husky tone:mujhe chikhe sunna psnd nhi ha...so be calm..

She opened eyes but his voice made her shiver...she nodded weakly...

He while sucking her upper body hardly entered inside her...its really painful to her she cant bear this pain...

she felt the immense pain yet she didn't poured a word out. She tried to control herself , trying not to make noise as she knew she would earn...nothing but scolding from him...She took hold of the bedsheet hand , tightening her neck in order to bear the pain but tears she can't control over them she let them flow her pain her hate toward him flowing from her eyes in form of salty water...But Rajat he has no concern abt her n her pain He is just busy in fulfilling his pleasure...n making worth to his dirty one night stand with her...

She start losing her strength n patience level but he didn't show interest to leave her...Her hands still holding bed sheet tightly n gave him pleading looks but he ignored n again pressed her lips n just engrossed in his lustful night...

Whole night passed like this...Early morning(5:00 AM) Rajat sleeping soundly n Purvi stepped down from bed...she walk weakly toward washroom...she has tears in eyes...She entered washroom n stood front of mirror n saw herself in mirror n start sobbing to see her ruptured lip n his teeth marks on her body...n unbearable pain which she can't explain...she wiped her tears n strengthened her heart n take a hot shower n left for Khandala...

...

 **A/N:so done with second chap...**

 **First of all thank you for such a warm response**

 **Keep reviewing**

TC

Stay blessed

MITHI...t


	3. Chapter 3

Hu

Rajat opened his eyes when he found no one besides him...he got up n shouts her name

Purviiiiii

But she didn't come instead of her Sham came

Chhote Malik Vo toh subh subh chli gyi

Rajat threw vase in anger: Mujhse bina pucchhe kaise ja skti ha Vo...raat bhi nkhre dikha rhi thi...ane doh zra

Sham bit scared:chhote Malik Vo bol rhi thi sham ko a jayegi...aur usne aapse btaya tha

Rajat shouts:btaya tha pucchega kon she is my property ane doh use Vo haal krunga yaad rkhegi...

Sham with trembling voice:chhote Malik bde Saab ka phn aya tha aapko ghr bulaya ha

Rajat nodded:breakfast ready kro...main dekh lunga

Sham went n he got ready for bureau...after having breakfast he left for bureau...

...

 **BUREAU**

Rajat reached n directly went to his desk...He is in bad mood...Vineet came n pressed his shoulder

Kya baat ha

Rajat rudely:tu ja na

Vineet:uncle ne bulaya ha kya

Rajat nodded

Vineet sighed:Jana toh hoga...sham ko Sath mein chlte ha...

Rajat threw files from table:nhi Jana mujhe smjhe

All stared him shock...

Vineet:Rajat its bureau

Rajat realizing surrounding: Sorry yr but dad

Vineet cuts:dono chlte ha

Rajat nodded

Abhijeet who's looking them from distance sighed n shouts

Officers back to work...

All moved to desks n engrossed in work...

A case had reported...officers got busy in case...till evng they caught culprit n went to respective homes...

...

 **RAJAT HOME**

 **4:00 PM**

Purvi came back...Sham looked a smile on her face n ask

Bitiya bht khush lg rhi ho

Purvi:jee kaka ab meri behn pdh payegi...aaj fees de di uski...Rajat g ne kl raat hi paise fe diye the

Sham:Bitiya ek baat puchhu

Purvi:puchhiye kaka

Sham:dekhne mein toh tum bhle ghr ki lgti ho fir yeh sb

Purvi took sigh:kaka halaat insan se kya nhi krwa skte...mere baba bank mein naukri krte the main achhr clg mein pdhti thi...behn khandala k boarding mein...bht khush the pr ek din sb bikhr gya...sb...aur kismat ne mujhe khud ko bechne pe mjboor kr diya

She ran upstairs while crying ..

Sham sighed:pta nhi kyu aisa lgta ha k chhoye Malik ki zindagi mein yeh ldki nyi bhaar bn k ayi ha ..

He too engrossed in kitchen...

...

...  
 **7:00 PM**

 **KUMAR HOUSE**

Rajat entered inside along with Vineet...Rajat sat on couch n shouts

Koi ha yahan ya sb mar gye...

Meanwhile few members came

Chhote Malik aap..

Rajat:Dad ko bhejo faltu baaton k liye tym nhi

Servant:chhote Malik bde Saab toh study mein ha

Rajat rudely:mil leta hu..

He went upstairs n entered study

Mujhe yahab bulane ki vjh

Kumar turned to him:Rajat a gye tum yeh dekho

Rajat making faces:kya ha yeh(glancing over envelope)

Kumar:ldkiyo ki photos...ek se bdhkr ek ... Psnd kr lo tumhari shadi k liye...ghr mein bahu ayegi tum bhi sb bhul jaoge aur mujhse bhi ab akela nhi rha jata

Rajat shouts in anger:toh aapko Jo psnd ha aap hi krlo usse shadi...jb mera jwab maloom ha toh kyun drama krte ha aap

Kumar:beta kb tk ateet ki yaadon ko seene se lga k rkhoge...bhul jao ab...ek Nye sire se life start kro

Rajat glaring:ho gya aapka ya kucch baki ha... Listen na toh main ateet mein jee rha hu na hi agge bdhna chahta hu...main yahan hu bht khush hu

Kumar:fine shadi nhi krni mt kr but tu ghr vapis aja

Rajat:main farm house pe khush hu smjhe aap

Kumar shouts:pta ha mujhe kya chlta ha vahan...Rajat apni fursat aur nfrt har raat Kisi anjaan ldki pe nikalte shrm nhi ayi

Rajat smiled:aap se hi sikha ha dad...kya main nhi janta k aaj bhi aap apni beti ki Umar se km umr ki ldkiyo k sath

Kumar shouts n raised his hand:Rajattttt

Rajat:sch kdwa hi hota ha ... Mujhe kucch smhjane ki koshish toh aap kijiye hi mt aur haan mere account Mein 10 lakh kl tk a jaye toh acha ha aapke liye

He moved out saying this whereas Kumar following him

Rajat,listen to me...Rajattt

But he left...

Kumar sat on couch:kyu apni life barbad kr rhe ho kyun...meri us ek glti ki itni bdi sza kyu

Vineet pressed his shoulder:uncle don't worry sb thik hoga...main hoon na

Kumar:vinu tum hi kro kuch

Vineet:dekhta hu uncle

N he too left after some more chit chat...

...  
...

...

 **RAJAT HOME**

He entered inside in anger...n threw himself on couch...he lying with closed eyes...n tears brimmed in his eyes but he tried to hold...some voices echoes her ears

 **No I don't love you**  
 **Rajat I love u**  
 **Smjh ni ata I belongs to someone else**  
 **N a loud scream of girl**

He opened his eyes with jerk...n sat with head in hands...

Meanwhile Purvi came n saw him like this..he is sweating badly..she took glass of water n passed to him

Rajat g pani lijiye

Rajat took glass n threw in anger: Pehle yeh btao bina btaye kahan gyi thi

A shiver passed through her body:Rajat g aapko btaya tha na k behn ki fees deni ha vhi gyi thi...

Rajat still in anger:btaya pucchega kon

Purvi trembling voice:aap so rhe the...toh Jana zruri tha isiliye

Man Mein aya chli gyi yeh tumhara ghr nhi yahan Jo mn aya krogi...yeh mera ghr ha yahan meri mrzi k khilaaf tum saans bhi nhi logi smjhi

Purvi nodded n trembled with his loud shouts m fiery eyes..

Rajat looked her as she is still in her salwar kmeez...He start moving toward her n she start taking steps back...he moved till she hit wall..he held her waist tightly n moved hand on her arm from hand to shoulder n tore her sleeve which made her cry n

Rajat g aap

Rajat cuts:aise nhi smjhogi bola tha na kuch dhng ke kpde pehnna nhi mana na ab main apne trike se mnvaunga...

He tore her other sleeve too...she is crying badly...tears rolling down from her eyes to cheek..she is pleading for leaving her

Plz Rajat g km se km yahan to nhi...

Rajat nodded n picked her in arms n moved upstairs...he entered room n threw her on bed badly...she scared...Rajat leaned toward her which made her shiver...she is trembling badly...he tightly clutched her hands n pressed her body with his...She closed her eyes...she felt his lips moving on hee neck...its a worst feeling for her but she can't do anything...tears still in her eyes...after sometimes she felt herself light...she slowly opened her eyes n saw him standing on side...she sat instantly n tried to cover herself in blanket but Rajat threw a dress on her face n said

Ek ghnte baad mere room mein

Purvi simply nodded...

Rajat moved out...

Purvi start crying badly n mumbling  
Jo krna ha kre Maine kb mna kiya but is trh insult toh na kre mujhe...bappa kaisa janwar ha yeh...kyun krta ha aisa...mere jism ko khreeda pr zkhm meri atma ko kyun de rha ha. .

She is crying badly n after sometimes wiped tears n got ready as per his order...

...

...

After dinner Rajat went inside his room...n waiting for her...but today he is disturb n very bad mood...He picked his wine bottle n start drinking...Meanwhile knock at door...

He:a jao..

Purvi entered inside with weak steps n trembling body...she wored a black knee length dress which is backless n deep neck revealing her cleavage...she tried to cover her back with her long hairs...Rajat looked her tip to toe n said

Aaj lg rhi ho na achi...

Rajat turned music on n held her hand n waist n start shaking bodies on music

 **Ho yaara...**  
 **Yaara...**  
 **Ho yaara...**

Purvi looked her in eyes tearily...he clutched her waist tightly...tears welled up inn her eyes..

 **Ishq ro raha hai palkon pe**  
 **Hai rooh bheegi har jagah se**  
 **Tu bedardi jaane na**

Rajat pulled her close with this she crashed to  
His chest...

 **Dil kaanch sa**  
 **Dil kaanch sa**  
 **Todeyaa...**

Rajat pushed her to bed n start kissing her...

 **Dil kaanch sa**  
 **Dil kaanch sa**  
 **Todeyaa..**

Rajat pulled out her dress n throw it n engrossed in playing with her body

 **Dil kaanch sa**  
 **Dil kaanch sa**  
 **Todeyaa..**

 **Dil toote to**  
 **Jaave na jodeyaa**

Purvi clutched bed sheet tightly n tears still flowing down..Rajat extend hand to light n switched it off...n engrossed with his lustful nigh **t...**

 **MIDNIGHT**

Rajvi were sleeping peacefully...Rajat seems disturbed..he is sweating badly...n taking sides restlessly. **.**

 **Rajat hugged a girl n suddenly a bullet came toward him but girl come front of him n bullet hit her chest...she screamed loudly**

 **Rajattttt**

 **Rajat fell on knees n start crying...she died at spot...**

 **...**

Rajat got up with jerked n breathing heavily... Filled with sweat...n clutching bed sheet tightly

Purvi got up with his scream..n confused to see him...she passed a glass of water to him he held glass with trembling hands n gulped in one go...he threw glass on floor n hugged her tightly n start mumbling

Main use nhi chhodunga...nhi chhodunga...

Purvi scared first but after she start patting his back...which made him relax n slept peacefully in her arms...but Purvi became confuse abt whole incident...n slept while thinking all of this...

...

 **A/N:so what next n why is Rajat like this...whos that girl...**

 **thankyou**

 **keep reviewing**

tc

mithi...


	4. Chapter 4

**NEXT MORNING**

Rajvi were still sleeping...Rajat slept peacefully in her arms...Rajat opened his eyes n saw himself in her arms...this made him angry n got up with jerk...with this sudden jerk Purvi too opened her eyes...  
N saw him confusedly

Rajat still sitting on bed n turned to her

Jao yahan se

Purvi confusedly:jee

Rajat turning face:go to ur room

Purvi left the room confusedly...

Rajat got up n moved to washroom...

He turned on shower n stood under water... Droplets running on his body...his tears vanished in water drops...he is sobbing...

 **Bheed mein tanhai mein**  
 **Pyaas ki gheryaee mein**  
 **Dard mein, ruswayee mein**  
 **Mujhe tum yaad aate ho**  
 **Mujhe tum yaad aate ho**

He came out of washroom n get ready for bureau but his eyes were swollen badly...

 **Geet mein shehnayee main**  
 **Khwab mein purwayee mein**  
 **Dhoop mein parchayee mein**  
 **Mujhe tum yaad aate ho**  
 **Mujhe tum yaad aate ho**

He sat on dinning table n shouts for breakfast

Sham mera nashta

Then a hand passed cup of tea toward him...he hold cup without seeing...n took a sip but his expressions changed to angry..he threw cup on floor

Sham tumhe pta ha na mujhe chai nhi psnd...

"Vo toh market gye ha kucch saman lane",Purvi said

"toh tum pucch nhi skti thi,aur jis kaam k liye ayi ho usi pe dhyan doh",Rajat angrily replied

"Rajat jee ghr mein Sara din free baith k boar ho jati hu toh soch kucch kaam krlu",She said frightened

"hmm,is kaam k paise bhi mil jayenge,pr yaad rkho black coffee pita hu main",Rajat glared her n got cut up from chair...n left

Purvi sat n start picking cup pieces n cleaned the floor...

Here Rajat sat in car...his eyes are still moist n he started car n went away ...suddenly he stopped n stared at roadside tea stall n a weak smile...n lost somewhere

 **Rajat riding bike on full speed n a girl sitting behind him while hugging his waist...both were really happy...n Rajat is smiling at her non stop talks...suddenly she shout**

 **Stoppppp**

 **Rajat applied brake with her shout n asked**

 **Kya Hua**

 **She got down from bike n said with puppy eyes**

 **Rajat mujhe na vo(she signalled roadside tea stall)chai pini ha**

 **Rajat made wierd face:yahan...Are you mad Meera...no hum yahan chai nhi piyenge...look at place**

 **Meera holding his wrist:Rajat jisne yahan chai nhi pi usne kucch nhi piya**

 **Rajat making faces:plz Meera yahan nhi its so dirty...n unhygienic**

 **Meera shook her head n dragged him to stall**

 **Dada 2 kdk chai**

 **Person gave them tea...n Meera start sipping**

 **Ahann..Wah kya chai ha...hai na Rajat**

 **Rajat nervously:yeh saaf pani se bni ha na**

 **Meera:uffo Rajat..n made him drink forcefully**

 **Rajat:no plz meera**

 **But she made him drink n Rajat sipped it..**

 **He glared her n Meera burst into laughter**

 **Rajat smiled n pulled her in hug...**

...  
He came out of trance with car horn...tears making way from her eyes.. He drove the car ahead

 **Bheed mein tanhai mein**  
 **Pyaas ki gheryaee mein**  
 **Dard mein, ruswayee mein**  
 **Mujhe tum yaad aate ho**  
 **Mujhe tum yaad aate ho**

He reached bureau...niether he talked to anyone nor went for any investigation..he just engrossed somewhere...Whole day passed like this...in evening he left for his home...

...

..

 **RAJAT HOME**

Purvi is working in kitchen n preparing dinner. ...

Sham tried to stop her:bitiya aap kyun kr rhi ha...rehne dijiye agr chhote Malik ko psnd nhi aya toh gussa krenge aap jayiye

Purvi:yeh loh kaka bn gya khana..psnd na aye toh bol Dena Purvi ne bnaya...main unki dant kha lungi...

Sham stared her smiley face once n asked

Kaise kr leti ho bitiya

Purvi confused:kya

Sham:apne andr drd ko chhipa k hs kaise leti ho

Purvi turning face:main khush hu kaka

Sham:toh nzre kyu chura li...kya main nhi janta Aap chhote Malik k sath kaise rehti ha...

Purvi fake smiled:Maine ab ise apni qismat smjh liya ha

N she ran from there...

After sometimes Rajat came n directly moved to his room...Sham sent food in his room... But he denied...He took out wine bottle n drank it in one go...

 **PURVI ROOM**

She is sitting on bed then clock show 9:00 PM.. Her heart beat grew faster as its time to go inside Rajat room...She shivered once to think about him n his harsh behaviour... But she stood up n opened wardrobe...n picked a red gown n wored that...n stood front of mirror n applied some makeup...

Her body hugging gown revealed her perfect figure...there is a slight cut at left side of gown...she looked herself in mirror once n moved out of room...

She entered Rajat room...Rajat sat in dark... He is drunk not in his senses...Purvi stepped toward him...He saw her shadow n stood up...He walked toward her...She stopped there to see him coming... Rajat lost somewhere as he saw Meera standing front of him in red gown...He stared her lovingly... N cupped her face...Purvi felt something different in his touch today...He lightly caressed her cheek...she closed eyes...Rajat moved his lips toward her n abt to touch her lips suddenly lights get on...He saw Purvi face instead of Meera...

He got angry on this...He became violent n pushed her hard...She fell on ground with push...n looked him shockedly

He shouts:get out

She stood up n start shivering:Rajat g aap

Rajat held her arm tightly n shouts:smjh nhi ata kya...jb bol rha hu chli jao toh kyun ruki ho

Purvi looked him in disbelief

Rajat shouts:Get out

Purvi hurriedly moved out...She had tears but composed herself...she closed the door...

Rajat picked a vase n threw it on door which broken into pieces...Purvi scared with his rudeness...she ran from there but bumped into Sham...

Sham looked her n asked:kya Hua

Purvi moist eyes:aaj Rajat jee bht gusse mein ha kyu

Sham placed his hand on her head:kucch Dino k liye unse door rho bitiya

N he left leaving her confused...

...

 **KUMAR HOUSE**

Kumar is sitting in his study holding photograph of Rajat...n he has tears in eyes n caressing Rajat pic...

Kyun Rajat kyun nhi smjhna chahte...kyun us glti k liye itni nfrt apne hi papa k liye...kahan gya mera champ Jo har baat mujhe btate the... Ab kya ho gya aisa k tum itna bdl gye ho... Us din khush the tum pr usk din sb bdl gya...sb

He lost in past  
...

 **Its fresh morning...Kumar pacing in hall worriedly...n looking at door continuously**  
 **N mumbling**

 **Kahan reh gya yeh ldka**

 **Tarika came down n smiled**

 **Dad itni tension mt lijiye ab Rajat bda ho gya ha...hoga Kisi girl friend k sath**

 **Kumar smiled:haan bta toh rha tha k ek ldki ha...pta nhi kon ha...ab tum bhi bta doh**

 **Tarika blushed n downed her gaze**

 **Dad Vo Vo...CID**

 **Kumar cuts:aaj sham ko Abhijeet ko ghr le Ana...okay**

 **Tarika looked him shockedly n hugged him:**  
 **Dad aap**

 **Kumar:ab meri beti ki khbr mujhe nhi hogi toh kise hogi**

 **Meanwhile they heard sound of horn...Tarika separated n ran outside**

 **Bye Dad...Abhi a gya**

 **Kumar waved her hand n smiled**

 **Ab yeh Rajat kahan reh gya...**

 **"Main yahan hu dad",Rajat said while entering**

 **He ran n hugged his dad...**

 **Kumar hugging back:kya baat ha nwab Saab aaj papa pe itna pyar...**

 **Rajat smiled:Dad Vo ek ldki ha...bht pyari...aur main**

 **He downed his gaze...**

 **"aur jnab ko unse pyar ha..kon ha Vo",Kumar asked pulling his cheek**

 **"Meera",Rajat replied**

 **Kumar:toh abho Inna jldi kya ha...kb se sath ho**

 **Rajat:Dad 3 saal se**

 **Kumar:toh ab achank shadi**

 **Rajat blushed:Dad Vo kl raat...vo actully Vo ho gya**

 **Kumar confused:kya**

 **Rajat hugging himself:Dad Vo...vo ho gya**

 **Kumar:Rajat khul k btao**

 **Rajat:dad jo nhi hona chahiye tha Vo**

 **Kumar:kya nhi hona chahiye tha**

 **Rajat:Dad Jo shadi k baad hota...kl Vo shraab k nshe mein raaat vo ho gya na dad...**

 **Kumar got his point:acha...chl bta kahan rehti ha Vo...abhi baat krke ata hu**

 **Rajat happily hugged him:Dad Vo Surya chawl Mein...Sundar Sharma ki beti..**

 **Kumar:chl ready ho bureau ja...main baat krta hu aaj ja k**

 **Rajat hugged him:luv u dad**

 **N he ran to room...**

 **Kumar smiled:chlo aaj damad aur bahu dono mil gye...**

 **He left for Meera home**

...

He opened her eyes with alarm clock n found himself sleeping in study with Rajat photo...

He got up n placed photo at right place n moved to washroom...

photo

 **A/N:so done with this chap...hope its didn't boar...**

 **Thank you for all reviews**

 **Keep reading n reviewing**

 **Lots of love**

MITHI..


	5. Chapter 5

**NEXT MORNING**

Purvi helping Sham is preparing breakfast...Purvi was thinking abt Yesterday night incident...She was disturbed n lost...Sham is looking toward his room in tension...He came out in bad mood...Sham gave him coffee n breakfast...he did his breakfast...n left...

Purvi sat in hall but still thinking abt him

Hua kya ha unhe...Kl raat itna gussa kyun ho gye the...pehle toh agr main late jau toh gussa krte the pr kl raat Jane pe bhi gussa kiya...kucch toh ha Jo Rajat g ko andr hi andr khaye ja rha ha...pr kya ...pta kru kya ... Pr main kyu..

She came to reality with Sham voice

Bitiya aap mt socho is sbke bare mein...chhote Malik aise hi ha...

"plz kaka btayiye na kya Hua tha...unki ankhon mein chhipe drd ko mehsus kr skti hu...Koi bht bda dukh chhipa rkha ga unhone..btayiye na kaka ho skta janne k baad koi mrhm mil jaye...plz",Purvi said pleadingly

"vada kro Kisi ko pta nhi chlne dogi k yeh maine btaya ha",Sham said

Purvi nodded

Sham sighed:Bde Malik Chhote Malik ki shadi ki baat krne gye the ...Chhote Malik bht khush the...vo Bde Saab k ane ka wait kr re the...pr Jo Hua

 **FLASHBACK**

Rajat is pacing in hall...he is really happy excited...He is looking at door again n again

Tarika smiled at his excitement...

"baith ja Rajat..ab dad gye ha toh rishta pkka krke hi ayenge",Tarika smiled

"unko itna late kyun ho rha ha Tarika",Rajat asked impatiently

"a jayege Rajat...le tu coffee pi",Tarika forwarded a cup of coffee...

"Tarika dekho na 7 bj gye ha...kb ayenge dad",Rajat said impatiently

Tarika abt to say something but stopped with sound of door bell...

"le a gye",Tarika smiled

Rajat ran to door n Opened it...He smiled widely to see his dad...he abt to hugged him but stopped to see someone...He frozed to see...his dad wearing garland n vermilion tikak on forehead...n a girl abt his age wearing bridal dress...wedding chain tied around her neck...n vermilion in her forehead...

Tears escaped from his eyes n a word escapred from his mouth is only her name

 **MIRA**

"Rajat andr chl k baat krte ha...",Kumar said n took Mira inside

"aaj se tum is ghe ki maalkin...Is ghr Mein vhu hoga Jo tum chahti ho...",Kumar said smilingly

"jee ab toh yeh ghr bhi mera aur aap bhi mere",Mira said while holding his arm

Whereas Rajat n Tarika looked them in shock...

Tarika in shocked:dad kya ha yeh

"tumhari nyi ma ha Tarika...kb tk akela rhunga main...so krli shadi Mira se",Kumar said with smile

"but kyun dad...u knw na main aur Mira ek dusre se pyar krte ha fir kyun",Rajat cried

"Rajat beta Mira mujhe bht psnd ayi Maine Mira ko purpose kiya aur you knw what usne haan krdi...aur hmne shadi krli",Kumar said while holding Mira's Hand

"Dad Mira mujhse bhi chhoti ha...aap aisa kaise kr skte...aapko shrm ni ayi",Tarika shouts

"shadi krne mein kya shrm beta",Kumar said

Tarika gave him a disgusting look...

Rajat held Mira arm tightly:bolo kyun kiya... Yeh aadmi force kiya tumhe...btao Mira

"nhi kiya...Maine apni mrzi se shadi ki ha",Mira replied in calm tone

"Toh kyun...dont you love me",Rajat yelled at her

"pyar se pet nhi bhrta...na hi aisho aram milta ha...vaise bhi Kumar Saab hmari shadi k liye nhi mante aur tumhari naukri k share kya tum mujhe paisa aur shohrat de pate nhi na...tumhare dad itne bde business man ha itna naam paisa shohrat toh kr li shadi...apna hr spna pura krungi",Mira said happily but stopper with a tight slap on her cheek by Rajat

"shrm ati ha khud pe k tumse pyar kiya...thu ha mujhpe...chhi...tumse achi toh Vo bzaru ldki hoti Jo Kisi ko dhokha toh nhi deti",Rajat shouts

But he also stopped with Slap on his face by Kumar ..

"apni ma se aise baat kroge...apni limits mein rho vrna",Kumar shouts

"vrna kya...Arrey ghin a rhi ha mujhe khud se k aap mere ...",But he can't complete his sentence as his voice stuck in throat

"Rajat apni hadd paar mt kro...vrna drwaza us trf ha",Kumar said while pointing door

Rajat gave an disgusting look to both n moved out...

Tarika to ran to her room...

...

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Vo din aur aaj ka din bde Saab aur chhote malik k beech ek bht bdi khayi bn gyi...baap bete ka rishta hi Mr gya",Sham sighed

Purvi had tears:Rajat g k papa aur Mira aise kaise mtlb Rajat g bht pyar krte the usse...ab Mira kahan ha

"mar gyi...",Sham said

Purvi became shocked:but kaise kaka...kya Hua tha...

"bs chhote Malik ki dushmani... chhote mailik ko dukh dene k liye Mira madam ko maar diya...unhe lga k chhote Malik ab bhi use pyar krte ha toh maar diya",Sham said with tears

Purvi listening him carefully...

"Vo log chhote Malik se bdla Lena tha toh Goli maar di Mira madam ko...aur Mar gyi Vo...chhote Malik akhiri baar dekhne bhi nhi gye...itni nfrt krte the k Mira k Jate wqt ek ansoo nhi giraya...Mira ki maut bhi baap bete ko qareeb nhi la payi...",Sham said while wiping tears

"pr kaka Mira ki maut ka inka is behaviour aur is nyt life se kya Mel ha",Purvi asked confusedly

"unhe lgta ha k Mira unke saatg bht glt ki...kbhi kbhi toh khud ko koste ha Mira se pyar krne k liye...aur Mira k liye nfrt ko is trh nikalte ha...use bhulane k liye yeh shonk paal liya...hr raat koi na koi ldki chahiye unhe ..tum toh 15 din tik bhi gyi vrna 2 din bhi nhi rehti inke sath",Sham sighed

"Rajat g itna drd apne andr le k baithe ha...main sochti thi k main bht dukhi hu mere sath bht glt Hua but Rajat g unke sath glt krne wale toh unke khud k papa ha...",Purvi said

"aap in sbse dur rhiye",Sham instructing her

"main koshish krungi unhe unke hisse ki khushiya dene ki kaka",Purvi said with a smile

Sham nodded with a smile...n both engrossed in their work

...

 **A/N:done with a short chap as I am really busy these days...hope you guys liked it...**

 **Next update will be Soul mates but it will be after Monday...**

 **Thank you for precious reviews**

 **Keep reviewing...**

 **TC**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Mithi...**


	6. Chapter 6

Not suitable for all age types read at own risk...

...

 **EVENING**

 **RAJAT HOME**

 **PURVI ROOM**

Purvi is still thinking abt all of this..She is really upset...

"kya kru main...unse pucchu ya nhi...agr bura lga toh...lekin unke andr ka drd kisi trh toh khtm krna hoga...kahan se shuru kru...kucch smjh bhi toh nhi a rha...aaj jau unke pass ya nhi...Rajat g k dil mein khud k liye bhrosa toh jgana pdega...iski shuruwat aaj se hi krni hogi...i knw mushkil ha but impossible nhi ha...",Purvi thinking continuously

Meantime Wall clock hit n shows 9:00 o'clock of night...She sighed...n picked a saree n got ready...She moved out...

 **RAJAT ROOM**

Purvi entered inside n spotted him sitting on couch...She stopped to see him with Mira Photo...

Rajat sitting on couch while holding a pic of Mira...He had tears of pain,hate in eyes.. He is talking to Picture

Chah kr bhi bhula nhi pa rha hu tumhe...tumhara pyar aur dhokha sb yaad ata ha...Bolo Mira kyun kiya aise...dekho na kya janwar bn gya main...main aaj bhi tumhe dhundhne ki koshish kr rha hu...pr vo sakoon vo Khushi kisi k paas nhi milta Jo skoon mujhe tumhare paas milta tha...

Then he felt a soft touch on his hand...He turned n saw Purvi standing in black saree..

He moved his gaze on Purvi horizontally...She shivered bit...but she controlled herself

Rajat moved to table n start making drink...n asked

Drink

Purvi get confused as he nvr talked to her...she nervously replied

Jee main shraab nhi piti

Rajat smiled:Shi ha...pina bhi mt...bht buri cheez ha...pta ha dekhne se lgta ha k insaan shraab pita ha pr asliyat toh yeh ha k shraab insaan ko piti ha dhire dhire...pura insan khtm...

He laughed n a fresh tear appeared im Purvi eyes...which she tried not to escape...

"kya dekh rhi ho...yhi k main baat kyu kr rha hu... Rajat toh janwar ha yhi na...haan hu kya kru tum jaisi ayi thi ek meri life mein...in kagaz k tukdon k liye(throwing money on her faces)bech diya usne khud ko...pta ha kisko mere baap ko...bht rayees ha vo...",Rajat saying with lots of hate in eyes...he held her from neck n tightly gripped her hairs n pulled her close...Purvi shut her eyes n tried to hold her tears...

 **In Dino, Dil Mera,**  
 **Mujhse Hai Keh Raha**  
 **Tu Khaab Saja, Tu Ji Le Jara**  
 **Hai Tujhe Bhi Izaazat,**  
 **Karle Tu Bhi Mohabbat….2**

Rajat attacked her lips...her heartbeats stopped when his lips tangled with her soft lips...He was keep on sucking her lips badly n her lips turned red... She started responding his kiss...She tried to match his intensity of passion but failed badly... .Then she felt his lips dragging from lips to neck...His lips moving on her neck. ...Which made her breathes uneven...She was breathing heavily...She moved her hands in his hairs n start caressing lightly...

 **Berang Si Hai Badi Zindagi**  
 **Kuchh Rang To Bharoon**  
 **Main Apani Tanahaayi Ke Waaste**  
 **Abbb Kuchh Toh Karoon ..2**

He felt something different in her today...while kissing her neck He removed pallu of her saree...which rolled down from her shoulder to arm n landed up to floor...her heartbeats grew faster with her every touch...He bit her neck with this she moaned loudy

Ahh

Rajat had no concern with her pain...He is still busy with her neck...his hands moving on her bare back ..Her blouse just supported with a string...which blocked his hands way. ..He untied string n moving his hands on full flegef back without barriers...Today Purvi enjoying his touch today its not her business to fulfil his need its something different which she cant express ...She was totally lost in him today

 **Jab Mile Thodi Fursat… 2**  
 **Mujhse Karle Mohabbat**  
 **Hai Tujhe Bhi Izaazat,**  
 **Karle Tu Bhi Mohabbat**

Rajat left her neck n pushed her to bed...She know what coming next but today she is all ready ...He abt to unbutton his shirt but surprised to see its already unbutton...He took of his clothes...n laid over her ...He again became busy with her...

 **Usko Chhupaakar Main Sabse Kabhi**  
 **Le Chaloon Kahin Door...**  
 **Aankhon Ke Pyaalon Kse Pita Rahoon**  
 **Usake Chehre Ka Noor...2**  
 **Iss Jamaane Se Chhupakar… 2**  
 **Puri Karloon Main Hasrat**  
 **Hai Tujhe Bhi Izaazat,**  
 **Karle Tu Bhi Mohabbat…2**

She felt his lips moving on her body...sucking her soft skin...His hands pressing her sensitive areas...She feeling him inside her...his hard process made her moan...She tightened her grip on his shoulders...She is breathing heavily...he poured her all energy, patience with his lusty needs...

 **In Dino, Dil Mera,**  
 **Mujhse Hai Keh Raha**  
 **Tu Khaab Saja, Tu Ji Le Jara**  
 **Hai Tujhe Bhi Izaazat,**  
 **Karle Tu Bhi Mohabbat… 2**

She is lying like a lifeless body under his tiring body...He is sleeping soundly...She is just staring him actually at his sleepy face which is really innocent...She smiled...kissed his forehead...lightly caressed his hairs n thinking

Sote huye kitne masoom ha aap...toh kyu kisi ek k dhokhe se aise ho gye aap...dukh tkleef drd sbki zindagi mein ha Rajat g...yeh drd aur takleef hmein 2 raste dete ha acha aur bura...aur hum dono ne glt Rasta chuna...meri toh mjboori ha...bimar ma aur behn ki pdhaai mjboor thi main...pr aap ki toh koi mjboori nhi sb acha ha ek dhokha aur yeh sb...kyu Rajat g...

Her trail of thoughts disturbed by movement...he turned in sleep n made her lying on him...she smiled n too slept...

...

...

...

 **NEXT MORNING**

Rajat sleeping peacefully..he opened his eyes with a soft touch on his face...he saw smiley face of Purvi...He saw her confusedly...

"uth gye aap...chlo fresh ho jayiye main aapki coffee layi hu thndi ho jayegi...",Purvi said smilingly

"dmag khraab ha tumhara",Rajat shouted glaring her

"jee",Purvi smile vanished

"yahan kya kr rhi ho...jb tumhari zrurt hogi bula lunga...yeh sb krne ki zrurt nhi ha",He threw blanket on floor n moved to washroom

Purvi smiled n thinks:Rajat g aap ab mujhe nhi rok skte...Purvi Verma Jo than le vo krke hi rehti ha...

She picked blanket n put it on bed n arranged bed sheet n other things...She cleaned the room n keep his shirt n trouser on bed n also things near that...

Rajat came out n glared her...He moved toward wardrobe but his feet stopped with Purvi voice

Rajat g Maine aapke kpde nikal diye ha...bed pe rkhe ha...

Rajat glared her...He picked dress from bed n threw them on floor n shouts

Ainda yeh sb kiya toh mujhse bura koi nhi hoga smjhi tum...

He moved to wardrobe n picked another shirt n trouser n wored...He abt to button his shirt...Purvi came close n start buttoning his shirt...Thos rised up his anger...He raised his hand n abt to slap her...She shut her eyes in fear...He lost somewhere after seeing her scary face.. Some voices echoed her ears

"Rajat tum ldki ko thappad maroge...plz mujhe mt marna mujhe drd hoga"

Rajat back to reality n closed his fist...Purvi still standing with closed eyes...

Rajat held her wrist with this she opened her eyes n saw him surprisedly...he dragged him toward door n pushed her out of room n shut door on her face...

Rajat sighed...n got ready while thinking

Ainda aisa krne se pehle sau baar sochegi...

He moved out of room n saw her setting table...he gave an irritated look n left home without having breakfast...

"dekha bitiya bina khaye chle gye ab kya",Sham said worriedly

"khana toh unhe khana hi pdega kaka",Purvi smirked...

Sham became confused seeing a confident smile on her face...

...  
 **...**

 **A/N:so here's chap...jldi mein likha as lack of tym...**

 **N thank you so much for all love n reviews...**

 **Will Purvi be successful to change Rajat**

 **To know stay tuned**

 **YCM...**

 **Loads of love**

 **Mithi...**


	7. Chapter 7

**BUREAU**

Rajat reached bureau...He is in bad mood as usual...He moved to his desk directly n start reading a file actually he is thinking abt Purvi...  
"yeh ldki chahti kya ha mujhse...iski ankhein ohh God...Rajat tu uske bare mein nhi sochega bs"..  
He sat on chair with closed eyes n Purvi face flashed front of him...he opened his eyes with jerk n saw Vineet standing front of him

"kahan khoya ha...kb se bula rha Hu",Vineet asked him confusedly

"knhi nhi",Rajat said looking at file

"acha chl...bht bhukh lgi ha kucch kha k ate ha",Vineet said while pulling him

"kya ghr se kha k nhi aya kya...",Rajat asked glaring him

"nhi yr late ho gya tha...pack kra laya hu...chl na",Vineet saying while dragging him out

Both moved to Cafeteria

Both sat n Vineet opened a tiffin box n made faces

"yuck aloo prantha mujhe nhi khana...ma bhi na ...le Rajat tu kha...",Vineet said while pushing tiffin toward him n shouts for sandwich

"main kyun",Rajat asked confusedly

"I knw tu bhi bina khaye aya ha...kha le",Vineet said while glaring him

Rajat had breakfast silently...Vineet just looking at him with a naughty grin...

"mera ho gya...agr tumhari agya ho toh chle ab",Rajat said

Vineet smiled:chl nautakhi

Both moved but Vineet stopped at entrance with phn ring...He checked caller Id n moved  
Out..

Hello...  
Haan kha liya usne khana...ek baat bolu  
Thank you Purvi mere dost ka khyaal rkhne k liye...  
Thank you...Bye

He cuts call n thinks

Hope so yeh Purvi hi Rajat ko bdl de...acha hua kl Maine ise Rajat k yahan dekh liya...n usmein vo baat ha Jo Rajat ko firse pehle jaisa bna de

He sighed n moved inside Bureau...

...

 **RAJAT HOME**

Rajat reached home but he stopped in garden to see Purvi...she is watering plants...She seems to be very happy today...She is humming song

 **Main ne kaha phoolon se...2**  
 **Hanso to wo khil khila ke hans diye**  
 **Aur yeh kaha jivan hai**  
 **Bhai mere bhai**  
 **Hansne ke liye**  
 **O main ne kaha phoolon se**  
 **Hanso to wo khil khila ke hans diye**

Purvi start Dancing...She dance with whole heart...Rajat was lost in her

 **Suraj hasa to bhikahr bikhar gayi kirane...2**  
 **Suraj hasa re kiran kiran chunakar dharati ye**  
 **Saj ke sunahari ban gayi re**

Purvi again start watering plants...Rajat smiled widely to see her happy...unintentionally he feels so happy to see her happy...

 **Main ne kaha**  
 **Main ne kaha sapano se**  
 **Sajo to wo muskurake saj gaye**  
 **Aur yeh kaha jivan hai**  
 **Bhai mere bhai**  
 **Sajane ke liye, sajane ke liye**

 **Main ne kaha phoolon se**  
 **Hanso to wo khil khila kar hans diye**

Rajat still watching her but he remain shock to see Sham...He held Purvi arm tightly n jerked her...fresh tear escaped fro her eyes n she gave an unbelievable look toh him

"tum chli kyun nhi jati...bolo...kyun ayi ho yahan...",Sham shouted in anger

"kyu kaka Maine kya kiya",Purvi said with tears

"kya kiya...jbse ayi ho chhote Malik ki ko drd de rhi ho...Mira ki yaadein firse ubrne lgi ha...unke zakhn taze ho gye ha sb tumhari vjh se...kyu kured rhi ho unke zkhm bolo",Sham said in anger

"kaka plz hath chhodiye mera...drd ho rha ha",Purvi pleaded

"main kya chhodunga tu chhod ja chhote Malik ko bht mehrbaani hogi",Sham still in anger n tightened his grip around her arm which left marks on her arm

"plz kaka mujhe drd ho Ra",She cried in pain

"janta hu tujh jaisiyo ko...tere in ansuon se nhi pighlenge chhote Malik...ja nikl ja yaha se bzaru ldki",Sham shouted

Purvi gave him an unbelievable look...her eyes turned red with lots of crying..Sham pushed her badly that she fell on ground n her hand hit on rock which causes some bruises on her arm...He shouts

Chli ja vapis yahan se ayi vhi...vapis dikhai bhi  
mt dena...Chhote Malik ko aur mil jayegi...kmi nhi ha tum jaisi bzaru...

But he stopped to see Rajat with fiery eyes...

"kya ho rha ha yahan",Rajat shouted

"vo chhote Malik",Sham said frightened

"kya haan...apni aukaat mein rho...naukar ho ghr ke...Aur kya bola bzaru ldki...toh mujhe kya bologe...main hi laya tha na ise aur kyun laya tha yeh bhi pta ha toh isse zyada glt toh main Hu...smjh gye",Rajat still in anger

He moved toward Purvi n held her shoulder made her stand...both moved toward entrance but he stopped

"yeh tumhari pehli aur akhiri glti ha Sham ainda dhyan se",he said louder with fiery eyes

Sham nodded...

Rajat took her inside n made her sit on bed...he picked first aid box n start cleaning her wound with antiseptic...She closed her eyes in pain

"Aah",She screamed

He blew air on her wound...which made her calm bit...

After applying antiseptic he saw her keenly...Her eyes were closed n tears on her cheeks n fear on face...He felt bad for her...A magnetic Force attracted him toward her...He leaned toward her n kissed her both the eyes...Her eyes were still close...He cupped her face n lightly pecked her lips with this she opened her eyes ...her heart beats grew faster as she felt his gaze fixed on her face but today there is something different in his looks...She blushed n downed her gaze...  
Q  
She herself laid on bed n opened his arms to her...He was so attracted to her that he couldn't realises happening...He too laid on her n buried his face in her neck...

She start caressing his hair...He adujst himself n laid comfortably Both remain in same position for long tym...

"kya naam tha uska",Purvi whispers softly in his ear

"Mira",Rajat said dreamily

"bht pyara naam ha",Purvi said

"vo bhi bht pyari thi...bilkul titli k jaise hr trf Khushi k rang bhrti thi...aur ankein toh hirni jaise thi bht sundr...bht dhimi avaz se bolti thi tumhari jaise...mujhe chhoti si chot a jaye toh ankhein uski bht jati thi...fir vo khud hi itna bda zkhm diya k",He said while rembering all the bitter past memories...

He pulled himself out of bed n abt to go in anger...She held her wrist n pulled him toward her

"sorry",She softly said

He looked at her n again laid over her...She again started caressing her hairs...He lightly caressed her cheek then rubbed his nose on her nose...Purvi smiled shyly...n closed her eyes...He approached her lips n both engaged in kiss a first ever lovable n passionate kiss...they separated n breathing heavily...Rajat moved his lips down to het face on neck...her hands playing with his hairs...but both separated with a knock at door...Rajat lifted his head n asked

Kya hua

"Saab khana lg gya ha aap aur madam a jayiye",Sham said from outside

"thik ha",Rajat said while looking at Purvi

He kissed her forehead n asked

Chle

She nodded smilingly...

Both got up n Rajat moved out n Purvi following her while thinking

Achank itna changes...lgta ha Sham kaka wala drama kaam a gya...

Both sat on table for dinner...

 **A/N:so here is most awaited chap...**  
 **With some light moments...**

 **Thank you**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **Lots of love**

 **MITHI...**


	8. Chapter 8

**NEXT MORNING**

Rajat came out of washroom n spotted a pair of shirt pant on bed...He smiled bit...n picked shirt n wore it...he start buttoning shirt but found one button missing...He sighed n moved toward wardrobe...he is looking for another shirt but found none...

He shouts loudly: Sham

"sham kaka bahr gye ha",Purvi said while placing coffee on table...

"ohh...meri shirt ka button nhi ha...aur koi dusra formal shirt bhi nhi ha",Rajat said sadly

"haan aapke sare shirt laundry mein diye ha..",Purvi replied

"toh T shirt daal k nhi ja skta main ab kya kru",Rajat asked

"main button lga du",Purvi asked for permission with a hope

"ata ha tumhe",Rajat asked surprisedly

"haan papa ki shirt ka button main hi lgati thi",She said with brightness on her face

Rajat smiled n abt to took off his shirt but Purvi stopped him

"rehne dijiye ab main aise hi lga dungi"

Rajat nodded n Purvi took thread n needle...She moved closed to him...She held his shirt...n pierced needle into shirt to attach button...they are very close...Purvi fingers touched to his bare chest which passed on an electric current through his body...

Purvi again put needle in button through shirt but he screamed

"Ahh"

"kya hua...lg gya kya",Purvi asked worriedly

"ummm...agr lgta toh aisa hota hai na",Rajat naughtily replied

"huh...",Purvi made faces n tied knot of thread n cut rest of thread with mouth...His heartbeats grew faster when her hot breathes touched his chest...He lost in that moment of their closeness...He came out of thoughts with Purvi voice

"ho gya Rajat g...aap coffee pijiye main nashta lgati hu"

"tum khana acha bnati hu...aur vo aloo k pranthe bhi achhe the",Rajat said looking at other side

"jee main khana nhi bnati kbhi bhi...aur kon se aloo k pranthe",Purvi asked hesitated

"tum kya smjhti ho k mujhe kucch pta nhi chlega...Sham ka khana bchpn se kha rha hu... Picchle kucch Dino se khana tum bna rhi ho...aur Jo tiffin Vineet ne mujhe diya tha vo tumne bheja tha...tumhare hath ka taste pta ha mujhe",Rajat lightly hit her head n picked coffee

"aapko kaise pta",Purvi asked confusedly

"CID wala hu pta lga leta hu",Rajat smiled

"vo aloo prantha aap bhukhe gye the toh bheja",Purvi said nervously

"ache bne the...dobara zrur bnana",Rajat said smilingly

Purvi blushed lightly n moved out...

Rajat left after sometimes...  
...

 **HOSPITAL**

Rajat entered with Nikhil Pankaj n Vineet...

"Vineet Nikhil tum log Dr Battra se milo...Pankaj jao tum Reception se details le lo...aur Dr Mehra se milta hu",Rajat ordered them..

All nodded n moved to different directions...

Rajat moved forward...but stop to see Purvi there with some medical reports n medicine...He start following her...Purvi entered general ward where a middle aged lady lying on bed in miserable condition...Purvi placed medical reports n medicine on table...

She sat on side by stool by holding her hand...She had tears in her eyes...

"ma",Purvi softly called her

She opened her eyes slowly n tear fell from her eyes...

"Purvi beta...tu thik ha na...",Her mom asked

"jee ma...aapko pta doctor ne bola ha aap jldi hi thik ho jaoge...bs thode din aur fir aap ghr ja skte",Purvi said

"kyu jhutha dilasa de rhi ho Purvi...I knw ab zyada tym nhi ha mere paas...mere treatment k liye paise kahan se laogi",Her mom asked with moist eyes

"ma mujhe na naukri mil gyi ha...Seth g ne mujhe saley pe loan dene ko kaha ha...ho jayega aap ka treatment",Purvi said with a fake smile

Her mom nodded...

"chlo ma ab so jao..",Purvi said while covering her with Blanket...She slept after sometimes n Purvi start reading her reports...

Rajat looking her from outside...A doctor passed from there

"excuse me",Rajat called him

"yes",Doctor asked

"yeh Purvi I mean who's she inside ward",Rajat asked pointing inside ward

"yeh...She is Purvi...Pune ka ha...4 mhine pehle iski ma ko yahan laya gya tha...usko heart problem ha...Open heart surgery hogi  
But yeh paise arrange nhi kr pa rhi ha...so we have no hopes now...unki ma ki zindagi hr pal khtm ho rhi ha...bechari..",Doctor ended up conversation

"doctor vo bch skti ha kya",Rajat asked

"haan agr jld se jld surgery ho jaye toh",Doctor said

"okay...inke treatment pe jitna bhi khrcha hoga main krunga...aap mera card rkhiye aur sare bills mujhe dijiye aur surgery ka khrcha btayiye...",Rajat said

"aap unke",Doctor asked confusedly

"main dost hu Purvi ka but plz aap nhi btayenge k yeh sb Maine kiya",Rajat pleaded

"jee",Doctor smiled n moved

Rajat moved to reception n deposited bills...

after investigation CID team left to bureau..  
Day passed like this...  
...

 **RAJAT HOME**

Purvi is watering flower pots...She is thinking abt her mother...She had tears in her eyes n doctor's words roaming her minds...She lost totally...

Meanwhile Rajat came n smiled to see her...He came toward her n held her waist... picked her up n start twirling her...

Purvi know his touch n shivered bit but she loved his touch...both laughed n loved the moment...

Rajat put her down n turned her toward him...his hand still at her waist...he tightened his grip on her waist...She flinched...He pulled her close...She closed her eyes in shyness...Rajat removed hair strains from her face...She start shivering...Rajat moving his face close to her ears...his hot breathes touched her face

"Purvi",Rajat said in husky tone

"jee",Purvi said with heavy breathes

"mujhe na",Rajat took deep breathe

"jee",Purvi asked still with closed eyes

"bhukh lgi ha kucch khane ko milega kya",Rajat said while laughing

"kya",Purvi opened his eyes in shock

"haan khana chahiye...tumhe kya lga",Rajat said naughtily

"Rajat g",Purvi glared him while putting hands on her waist...

"haan bolo",Rajat asked seriously

Purvi scared with his looks...n downed her gaze...

"kyu thoda hs liya toh pr nikal aye tumhare...",Rajat shouts

Purvi had tears:sorry Rajat g

She turned n abt to move but stopped with sounds of laughing...She turned back n shocked to see him laughing uncontrollably

"arrey shkl dekho apni...kaise murjha gyi ho..  
Main mzaak kr rha tha",Rajat said laughing

"mzak tha...meri jaan nikl gyi...main aapko ab nhi chhodunga",Purvi said with fake anger

"madam CID walo ko pkdna itna asan bhi nhi ha...himmat ha toh pkdo",Rajat said naughtily n start running

"aapko toh chhodungi nhi ab",She said n start chasing him...

Both start run n chase...Rajat is running n Purvi chasing him...Purvi caught him n start hitting his chest... Meanwhile rain starts...Rajat held her hands n pulled her close both were lost...they drenched in water totally...

"Purvi",Rajat said while cupping her face

"jee",Purvi asked shyly

"yeh dhup mein barish kyu ho rhi ha...vo bhi sirf hmare upr...vahan toh nhi hi rhi ha",Rajat said looking all around...

"jee",Purvi asked looking around

"yeh pani barish ka toh nhi ha...fir yeh pani",Rajat confusedly said

"arrey Yeh motor kisne on kiya",Purvi asked

"maaf kr doh chhote Malik vo glti se on ho gya...",Sham asked for forgiveness

"koi baat nhi sham...coffee bna doh main ata hu",Rajat said

Sham nodded n leave...

"chliye Rajat g change kr lijiye...",Purvi said n both moved inside...

...

After dinner Purvi is getting ready in her room for Rajat...meanwhile her phn rings she picked n talked for few minutes...

She start jumping in happiness n ran out of room...She spotted Rajat in corridor...She ran toward him n hugged him..

"Rajat g Rajat g I am so happy",She is saying over excited

"Kya hua Purvi itni Khushi...kya baat ha",Rajat asking wrapping arms around her

"you knw na doctor ka phn tha...vo ma uffo aapko kaise pta hoga Maine btaya hi nhi...ayiye baith k baat krte ha",She dragged him to room n made him sit on bed...  
She too sat front of him...

"acha ab btao",Rajat said looking at her

"vo hum na Pune mein rehte the...Papa ki death se ma ko shock lga unko major heart attack aya...toh Doctors ne Mumbai jane ko kaha...yahan aye doctors ne open heart surgery k liye bola bht Sari fees thi...itna bda amount mere liye possible nhi tha...Papa ki maut k baad ma ko khone ki himmat nhi thi isiliye is glt kaam mein a gyi...behn ki pdhai aur ma ka ilaaz hone lga pr surgery k liye paise nhi juta payi",Purvi had tears

Rajat hold her hands...n kissed her hands

"aaj doctor ka phn tha koi trust ha usne ma k ilaaj ka Sara khrch utha liya..kl unki surgery ha...ab meri ma thik ho jayegi...vo thik ho jayegi",Purvi ended her conversation...

Rajat smiled:kl main chlu tumhare sath hospital

"pr aapko bureau Jana hoga",Purvi asked

"off le lunga tumhare liye itna toh kr skta hu na",Rajat said holding her hands...

Purvi smiled n hugged him...

Rajat threw himself on bed n made her lye on himself...

Both were staring each other...

"Purvi ek baat pucchu",Rajat asked caressing her hairs

"jee",Purvi replied while placing her head on chest ...

"tumhe koi aur job nhi Mila kya...jo is trh" ,Rajat asked hesitant

"job(sighed)ma ka ilaaj krwa pau itna nhi Mila...aur izzat ki naukari mein hr pal be izzati Mili aur is badnami k dhande mein bhi izzat ha...",Purvi replied

"hmmm..",Rajat just sighed

"ek baat bolu aaj tk aap k siwa kisi ne mujhe nhi chhuya...aur ab yeh kaam krne ki zrurt bhi nhi ha ma ka ilaaj ho rha ha...Behn ko toh main pdha lungi",Purvi said with joyness

Rajat kissed her forhead...n cuddled her

 **O ho…**

 **Bheegi bheegi sadkon pe main**  
 **Tera intezaar karun**  
 **Dheere dheere dil ki zameen ko**  
 **Tere hi naam karun**

Purvi phn ring she got up n start talking on phn...She smiled while taking...Rajat stared her from bed n smiling

 **Khudko main yoon kho doon**  
 **Ke phir na kabhi paaun**  
 **Haule haule zindagi ko**  
 **Ab tere hawaale karun**

Purvi saw him staring her...She asked through eyes...He nodded as no n turned his face n smiled shyly while ruffling his hairs

 **Sanam re, sanam re**  
 **Tu mera sanam hua re**  
 **Sanam re, sanam re**  
 **Tu mera sanam hua re**  
 **Karam re, karam re**  
 **Tera mujhpe karam hua re**

 **Sanam re, sanam re**  
 **Tu mera sanam hua re**

Purvi cut her phn n moved to window...she was excited to see rain...She moved her hand out n tried to catch water drops...she is playing with rain...Rajat took cat paws toward her n wrapped arms around her..

 **O ho…**

 **Tere kareeb jo hone laga hoon**  
 **To toote saare bharam re**

 **Sanam re, sanam re**  
 **Tu mera sanam hua re**  
 **Sanam re, sanam re**  
 **Tu mera sanam hua re**

Rajat lightly caressed her waist..placed his lips on her shoulder...n placed some wet kisses...she shivered bit n placed her hands on railing.. **.**

 **O ho…**

 **Baadalon ki tarah hi toh**  
 **Tune mujhpe saaya kiya hai**  
 **Baarishon ki tarah hi toh**  
 **Tune khushiyon se bhigaya hai**  
 **Aandhiyon ki tarah hi toh**  
 **Tune hosh ko udaaya hai**

Purvi turned in hug n moved her face toward his...both lost in each other...she kissed her forehead...Rajat smiled n pulled her close

 **Mera muqaddar sanwara hai yoon**  
 **Naya savera jo laaya hai tu**  
 **Tere sang hi bitaane hain mujhko**  
 **Mere saare janam re**

Both were moving close n lips about met but Purvi pushed him n showing him thumb n ran Rajat ruffled his hairs n start running behind he **r**

 **Sanam re, sanam re (sanam re..)**  
 **Tu mera sanam hua re...2**

 **Karam re, karam re (karam re..)**  
 **Tera mujhpe karam hua re**

 **Sanam re, sanam re (sanam re..)**  
 **Tu mera sanam hua re**

They running in whole house n house filled with their laughter n love...

...  
 **A/N:so done with this chap...hope its not so boring...**

 **Thank you so much for reviews**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Mithi...**


	9. Chapter 9

**NEXT MORNING**

 **10:00 AM**

 **TEMPLE**

A priest sitting on ground n chanting some mantras….a photograph of a girl abt mid twenties placed on ground with flowers on that….Rajat sitting adjacent to Priest n doing mira's Death anniversary rituals…Purvi sitting besides him…..after that both start distributing blankets n food amongs needy….but suddenly his eyes fell on a person…He became angry n went from there….whereas Purvi stood confuse….

Purvi abt to go but Persom stopped him

"mujhe tumse kucch baat krni ha",He said

"jee aap kon",She asked confusedly

"main mr Kumar Rajat ka papa",He answered her question

Purvi gave him a hateful look..

"dekhiye mujhe jana ha",She said in stern voice

She abt to go

"suna ha tum hi vo ldki ho jiske sath Rajat(she shook her head)bht ldkiyo ko dekha ha uske ghr mein..pr tum vo pehli ldki ho jise rajat bahr bhi le ke ja rha ha…",He said

Purvi was slient n stood with head down

"uske mann ka pehla badlaav aap hi laye the na Mr Kumar",She said while looking into his eyes

"mtlb tumhe sb pta ha",he said with weak voice n his face got pale

She nodded meekly….

"btayie na aap apne hi bête k sath aisa kaise kr skte ha…Aur vo ldki kitni ghtiya hogi….aap ne ek prayi ldki k liye apne hi bête ko jeete jee maar diya…btayiye aisa bhi kya khas tha us ldki mein",Purvi asked him

Mr Kumar has tears

"Purvi Mira job hi kiya vo sirf Rajat ki khushi k liye kiya…use aise dekhke uski yeh brsi bhi Mira ki atma ko shanti nhi de payege….uski shanty Rajat ki khushi mein ha",He said with heavy throat

"aap kya kehna chahte ha….aapki Mira k sath shadi ka Rajat ki khushi se kya lena dena", She asked confusedly

"us din bht khush tha…Mira k papa se bhi milne gya tha pr vahan ja ke jo pta chla vo",he paused as his voice stuck in his throat

"aap apne bête ki zindagi khud barbad krdi ab pchhta rhe ha…aisa bhi kya aapka ego k aapke bête ek middle class family ki ldki se pyar kya kiya aap apne bête ki rishta ki jagh apna rishta tey kr diya..kaisi ha vo ldki vo…",She said in calm tone

"vo jaisi bhi ldki ho pr duniya ki sbse achhi ldki thi….jo mere bête ki qismat mein na hona Rajat ki bad qismati hai….(She looks him n he took deep breathe)uss din main uske ghr apne bête k liye gya yahan mujhe uski zindagi bdlne wala sch pta chla…..ek baat pta ha vo meri patni nhi thi,sari duniya k samne biwi thi pr kmre k andr vo beti thi meri",he said

Purvi shocked

"mtlb"

"uko blood cancer tha pr yeh baat Rajat ko pta chlta vo kbhi nhi manta aur use shadi krne se rukta bhi nhi…von hi chahti thi Rajat ko tkleef ho pr vo apni akhiri din uske sath bitana chahti thi…vo chahti thi uski maut use tkleef nahi sukoon de…vo use nfrt kre….",Kumar said

Purvi had tears…..

"tumhe dekhte hi pta chlta ha k tum uske mann mein kucch badlaw zrur laogi…..",He continues

Purvi just in shock state

"dogi na mere Rajat ko uski khushi….tum hi bdk skttti ho use bolo lautaogi na use uski khushiya",He asked with a hope

She just nodded with taers….Mr Kumar placed his hand on her head…n both left in different directions….

…

 **RAJAT HOME**

Rajat sitting in room silently..Room is totally dark….Purvi entered inside with cup of ….

"Rajat g aapki coffee",She called him…..

But he is lost somewhere…

She shook him little…He back to reality

"haan Purvi kya hua",He asked

"aap kucch soch rhe the",She asked

"nhi vo sr drd ha thoda sa",He said while closing his eyes

"bs itni si baat ha",she smiled

"ayiye",she held his hand n dragged him to bed…He was confused…but followed her…

She sat n keep his head in her lap…n start giving oil massage to him…

"Purvi", He asked

"jee",She replied

"bht acha massage krti ho tum",He said with closed eyes….

"jee vo ma ne sikhaya tha….papa hmesha mujhse hi malish krate the",She said sadily

Purvi is doing his haed massage n he is talking non stop n laughing whereas She is smiling to see him happy….

She lightly kissed his forehead….he gave her a look n wink at her…. She blushed slightly…Rajat got up n sat adjacent to her….n cupped her face….Rajat leaned toward her n she closed her eyes in nervousness….he caught her lips n start kissing her….She too started responding her…his hand moving on her back inside her shirt….

Both were kissing with passion…..Rajat pushed her to bed n lay over n engrossed with making love with her…..yes now it is love neither his lust nor his just physical needs….

….

 **NEXT DAY**

Rajat still sleeping peacefully….Purvi came out from washroom in bath robe…She took slow steps toward Rajat n tried to wake him…She sat beside him n bent little near his face….She smiled

"sote hue ek dum bche lgte ho…bht hi masoom se bche..jise is din ki koi khbr nhi..bs apne mein hi mst ha pr ankhein khulte hi vo masumiyat kahan gayab ho jati…Rajat g aap hste huye bht ache lgte ha..aur aapki yeh hsi mujhe aapki vo hsi hmesha aapke chehre pe dekhni ha milegi na….",She smiled n kissed his cheek… a curve appeared on his face….he turned with closed eyes n forward his another cheek

Purvi smiled n pecked his another cheek…he smiled broadly...He forwarded his lips with closed eyes…..Purvi about kissed his lips but moved back n hit his shoulder

"aap so nhi rhe",She abt to get up but he pulled her in hug

"kya Purvi ab meri adatein bigaad k dur bhaag rhi ho…",He made her lye on himself

"Rajat bureau nhi jana kya",She asked

"aaj mn nhi ha…aaj hum dono shopping k liye jar he..lunch dinner sb bahr n haan movie bhi chlenge",He said while caressing her hairs

"sch",She hugged him in excitement

"haan…ab age aise hi rehna ha toh tumhari mrzi",He said naughtily while kissing her face

"jee nhi yeh sb baad mein..abhi aap uthiye aur ready hoyiye fir hum shopping chlenge..chlo get ready",She said while tieing her hairs in bun…

Rajat sighed n got up from bed n moved to washroom…both got ready n moved out for day out….firstly they go for movie…..

They sitting inside cinema hall….Purvi is engrossed in movie…But Rajat just staring her without blink….meanwhile a romantic scene has been playing in movie….Purvi was uncomfortable to see she was moving her gaze here n there n saw Rajat staring her..

"kya hua Purvi",Rajat whispered

"k..kuch nhi",She whispered back shyly

"ohho tum bhi na yeh sb kyu soch rhi movie dekho",He smiled

"Rajat aap bhi dekho movie",She said

"nhi mujhe nhi dekhna mujhe jo dekhna vo dekh rha hu",He said mischievously

"Rajat aap bhi na",She smiled n again engrossed in movie

They did lunch after Movie...they were walking in mall with hands in hands…

"chlo Purvi ab shopping bhi krle",Rajat said

"haan Rajat mujhe nab ht sri nyi dresses leni ha aur sb aapki psnd ki hot n sexy",She said in seductive voice

"hot n Sexy haan",He asked while walking in mall

"Haan",She said n both burst in laughter…

They were walking in hall while laughing..both were really happy..

Meantime CID team is investigating a case in same mall…..Abhijeet noticed some familiar laughing voice he turned n saw Rajat with a girl..He amused to see Rajat happiness after a long….He smiled..He abt to go toward them but felt a touch on his shoulder….he turned back nsaw ACP sir

"Abhijeet rehne doh..use is time nhi tng krte",ACP smiled

"jee sir….Tarika bht khush hogi yeh jan k uska bhai apni life jine lga ha",Abhijeet said with a smile..

ACP smiled n all again engrossed in work…

…..

Here **RAJVI** Side

They were at girl's section…..Purvi is in trial room n Rajat is waiting outside…He is looking another dresses n already some dresses in his hands…he is smiling…n lost

He back to reality with Purvi voice

"Tan tna how do I look..looking hot n stunning hai na", she said while wrapping arms in his neck

"Purvi yr tum apne type ka kucch pehno saree ya suit",Rajat said unlocking her arms

"no mujhe vo pehnna ha jo aapko psnd ha",She said n select some more modern dresses..

"achha baba kucch Indian I mean tumhari psnd ka bhi lete ha…look at that saree…n that long suit n plazo bolo",Rajat said in excitement

Purvi cupped his face n asked seriously

"kyun mujhe pehle jaisi bnana chahte ha jb k main ab vo Purvi nhi rhi mujhpe toh aapka rng chd gya ha Rajat",She said

"mujhe vo purani wali sidhi c chup chup Purvi hi psnd ha",He kissed her forehead n dragged her tp Indian dress section…n bought some sarees, suits n many more for her…..

After dinner they moved back to home….

…..

Rajat opened door with key n both entered with shopping bags….Purvi n Rajat directly moved to Rajat's room….Purvi start arranging her dresses in Rajat's wardrobe n he moved to washroom…after few minutes he came out of washroom with bare chest…his hairs were wet…he moved toward Purvi who's still in busy arranging wardrobe…. Rajat came hugged her from behind..she smiled….water drops from his hairs falling on her neck….she was shivering with his touches…he start planting wet kisses on her neck….she squeezed the dress in her hand….he made her turn n hugged her tightly…she too wrapped her arms in his neck….

"ohho toh koi hmein pyar se invite kr rha ha",Rajat said n start sucking her neck

She start moving her hands in his hairs…both were lost in each other…..Purvi just moaning in pleasure…..Rajat cupped her face n leaned toward her…he abt to kiss her lips…but separated with knock at door

"ohho bad timing ",Rajat said irritated

Purvi just smiled

"hs kya rhi ho",Rajat asked glaring her

"jayiye ab drwaza kholiye",She pushed hm toward door

Rajat smiled broadly n opened the door but his smile vanished to saw person

"drwaza kholne mein itna time kyu lga",Person asked

"vo main",Rajat abt to say but person slapped him hard n pushed him aside n moved toward Purvi

Purvi was frightened to see person….Person just held Purvi wrist n dragged her out of room

"dekhiye yeh app kya kr rhe ha stop it",Purvi was crying….

"how dare are you….Rajat ki life barbad krogi kya…hi kon tum uske kmre mein is time…yhi sikhaya ma baap ne kisi gair mard k room mein kisi bhi time jao…..",Person is shouting in anger

"nhi vo Rajat ",Purvi abt to say but person slapped her hard

"how dare are you to argue..just shut up n get lost",Person pushed her hard but Rajat hold her n glared person

"Rajat kyun rok rhe ho use….yeh sb ldkiya tumhe destroy kr dengi",Person said cupping his face

Rajat gave a tough glare..

"yeh ldki mujhe yahan nhi chahiye",Person said

Rajvi just looking her in shock…

…..

 **A/N:first of all sorry for being late….**

 **Thank you so much**

 **Keep reading n reviewing**

 **Lots of love**

 **Mithi**


	10. Chapter 10

**contains mature content...read at ur own risk**

"Rajat kyun rok rhe ho use….yeh sb ldkiya tumhe destroy kr dengi",Person said cupping his face

Rajat gave a tough glare..

"yeh ldki mujhe yahan nhi chahiye",Person said

Rajvi just looking her in shock…

"Tarika stop this bht ho gya...",Rajat shouts while holding Purvi from shoulders

"tum is ldki k liye mujhe ankh dikhaoge... bhul gye k main tumhari behn ha",Tarika too shouted back

"look Tarika tym itna hyper mt ho...tumhare liye shi nhi ha...chlo hum andr chl k baat krte ha",Rajat said politely

"pr Rajat yeh ldki",Tarika abt to say but Rajat cuts

"plz Tarika...mere liye"

Tarika nodded n moved inside

"Purvi tum room mein jao",Rajat said n left with Tarika

Purvi had tears n moved inside room...

...  
 **TARIKA ROOM**

Tarika sitting in bed n waiting for Rajat...Rajat came n sit on floor while holding her hand

"kya tha yeh Tarika",Rajat asked

"vo ldki kon ha",Tarika asked

"Tarika uska naam Purvi ha...aur use main hi  
Laya hu yahan...kyun",Rajat asked

"aur kyun laye ho",Tarika shoot a fiery glance

"tum janti ho",Rajat said while moving gaze to other side

"toh ek mhine se zyada ho gya vo gyi kyun nhi...Mira k baad koi ldki ek hfte k zyada nhi tiki toh yeh kyun",Tarika asked

Rajat just looked at her in shock..

"aise kya dekh rhe ho...bol Rajat kya hua...knhi tu firse",Tarika stopped as her voice chocked in her throat

"pta nhi Tarika but uski company acchi lgti ha... Uski masoomiyat uska khilkhilana aur uska saaf dil...apne dukh ko bhul dusron ko Khushi dena...sb psnd ha mujhe",Rajat said while thinking abt Purvi

"Rajat kya vo tere liye sahi ha",Tarika asked this very unexpected question

"Tarika tum kya kehna chahti ho",Rajat asked confusedly

"agr tumhe uski company psnd ha toh kya sari umr aise hi bina rishte k sath rkhega",Tarika said...Rajat looked at her

"mtlb",Rajat just asked

"Rajat tumhe is rishte ko koi naam toh dena hi hoga...agr nhi de skte let her go...vaise bhi bht chhoti ha tumse...18-19 saal bs aur tum 30 k...i don't think u make better pair",Tarika sighed

"Pair rishta naam...kya bol rhi ho Tarika... Vo mere Sath tb tk ha jb tk mujhe uski aur use meri zrurt ha...hmare rishta ka koi naam nhi ha na hoga...shayad tum glt smjh rhi ho... Tumhara bhai womaniser ha...yeh sb meri zrurte ha emotional nhi physical n jldi hi vo chli jayegi...vo pyar wali glti main nhi doharunga... Nhi Tarika",Rajat had tears,to hide his tears he left immediately

Tarika was shocked n mumbled

Vo glti tum dohra chuke ho Rajat...pyar toh ho gya ha tumhe bs ab mujhe hi kucch krna hoga...

She rested her head on pillow n laid...

...

...

 **RAJAT ROOM**

Rajat entered but shocked to see Purvi crying badly...Rajat ran to her n hugged her..

"nhi Purvi...plz rona bnd kro...Tarika ko koi gltfehmi hui ha...plz uski baaton ka bura mt Mano...use dr ha k meri life mein knhi tum dobara mujhe vo drd na doh...vo mujhe us drd mein nhi dekhna chahti...bs isiliye",Rajat wiped her tears

"mujhe neend a rhi ha main jau",Purvi asked while getting up

"tum yahan hi soti ho na",Rajat asked confusedly

"kis haq se soyu Rajat g.. After all aap meri hr raat ki qeemat dete ha...aap jaise bolenge vaise hi krna hoga...mujhe yahan tb tk rehna hoga jb tk aapka mn mujhse na bhr jaye...",Purvi said with tears

"yeh tum achank kaisi baatein kr rhi ho",Rajat asked shockedly

"kyun yhi keh rhe the aap apni behn se k jb tk hmari zrurte ek dusre se Judi ha tb tk main yahan hu uske baad aap mujhe yahan se nikal denge aur meri jgh koi aur a jayegi",Purvi said hurted

Rajat was so shocked but he composed

"oh toh tumne chupke se hmari baatein sun li...shayad tum apni aukat bhul gyi k tum kon ho aur yahan kyu ho ... Tumhe thodi chhoot ka di mere sr pr nachogi", Rajat shouted badly which made her shiver...

He held her mouth between his thumb n finger

"mujhse swal krogi tum...itni himmat a gyi ha tum mein ... Shayad tum purane Rajat ko bhul gyi ho...yaad krana hoga",Rajat just jerked her n shouted

"mera drink bnao"

She was shocked with his sudden behaviour changes...She had tears but gulped up her anger...n made a drink for him...She gave him drink...Rajat sipped once n threw glass on floor

"drink bnana bhi nhi ata kya...tum dmaf khraab kr rhi ho mera"

Rajat was so angry on her...He held her from shoulders n pinned to wall...Purvi wa so scared...Rajat gave a seductive look to her...  
N attacked on her neck badly...He was giving kisses n bites on her neck badly.. She had tears but can't do anything...tears flowing down her eyes...while kissing he start removing her dress...he was filled with anger n pouring his all anger n pain by giving her pain...He left her neck n attacked her lips... Purvi just turned a statue to see this face of Rajat...he was licking her lips,sucking them badly...n bit her upper lip badly ... She screamed bit

"aah"

But Rajat had no concern with her pain Today..He left her n pushed her to bed...he glanced once on her naked body...then he laid over her

"plz Rajat stop this",Purvi pleaded

"I own you...i own ur body...u can't stop me",Rajat said while stroking her breasts hardly

Purvi was crying all the time as today she is felt that she had been raped...its not her first time with him but today she was not all agree with this...

Rajat was still busy in kissing her body n biting her...his teeth marks were visible on her body at varoius places...pain of his teeth n his harsh behaviour broke her from inside... Confidence love friendship they grew in last few days now murdered by his this action...

Rajat hands were playing with her breasts...He hardly entered inside her...She abt to scream in pain but her voice chocked in her throat as he locked her lips with his...he start kissing her wildly...twisting her tongue n exploring her mouth...he still pumping inside her...it might be a lovable moment for her if he was not like that beast...her expectations, dreams ,happiness are dead now Rajat him self murdered them...Purvi was just thinking abt this Rajat n another Rajat with whom she fall in love...with she live...her pain is coming out in form of tears...

After completing Rajat laid beside her on bed n smiled

"ab ja skti ho...pta chl gya na main kya hu aur tumhari aukat kya ha",

Purvi just turned her face to other side...n Rajat too turned face in opposite side..

Rajat too had tears of pain...n thinking

Sorry Purvi main nhi chahta k tum mujhse pyar kro...bs nfrt k Layak hu main...aur aaj k baad Jo bhi emotions jge ha tumhare mn mein sb khtm ho jayenge...bs yhi thik ha tumhare liye",He sighed

"kyu Rajat kyu kiya aap aise ... Aap toh bdl rhe ho na...toh aaj Yeh janwar kyun bn gye..kyun",She was crying while thinking

Night passed like this...

...

 **NEXT MORNING**

Rajat opened his eyes...his head was heavy... Suffering from severe headache...he saw beside her n saw no one...He moved to washroom with heavy steps...he turned on shower n stood under water...he is in so much pain...

He took shower n got ready for bureau n left without having breakfast...Tarika was so confused with his action...

"Sham Purvi kahan ha",Tarika asked

"beta vo toh kmre mein hogi...subh se dikhi nhi",Sham replied

Tarika nodded n moved toward her room... She entered n shocked to see condition of room...things lying on floor n everything is not at place...Purvi is packing her suitcase n crying...

Tarika came toward her n held her shoulders

"kya hua"

"aap ne aisa kya keh diya unse k chnd minutes mein unka mujhe le k khyaal bdl gya.. Kyu kiya",Purvi cried loud

"Maine use sirf sch dikhaya ",Tarika said

"fine aapko bhi lgta ha k main un bzaro aur ghtiya ldkiyo jaisi hu..fine toh ja rhi hu na yahan se...ek baat bolu yahan main apni mrzi se nhi hu...mjburi ha meri...vrna main bhi shreef khandan ki shreef beti hu...aur dusri baat aapke bhai k siwa aaj tk mujhe kisi ne nhi chhuya na hi chhu payega...chlti hu", Purvi picked her bag n start moving toward door

Tarika sat on bed n start clapping

*clap*  
*clap*  
*clap*

"Itne mein hi haar gyi...kya yhi ha tumhari lagan...bolo Purvi...tum yahan mere bhai ki zindagi swarne ayi thi na ki barbad krne...tumhara ghr vapis dilaya ha tumhe kya isi din k liye k mere bhai ko beech manjhdar chhod jao...vo pyar krne lga ha tumse...aur tum ja rhi ho...kyu Purvi...tumne vada kiya tha mujhse k mere bhai ko is daldal se nikalogi aur bdle mein tumhe izzat ki zindagi dungi aur aaj ja rhi ho kyu...tum verma Saab ki beti ho apne vade ki pakki toh apna vada pura kro",Tarika stood holding her shoulders

Purvi jerked her hands

"nhi krna koi vada pura...ghr chahiye le lo vapis...but Tarika g kl raat aapke bhai ne janwro sw bhi bdtr slook kiya mere Sath vo main kbhi nhi bhul paungi.. .ja rhi hu main. Maaf kijiye...",Purvi joined her hand n turned to move

Tarika held her hand

"no you can't do this...Purvi vo tumhi ho Jo use bdl skti ho..aur vo kafi bdl gya ha...plz Purvi mt jao vo dobara bikhr jayega..."

"I don't care Tarika g",Purvi moving toward door

"fine Jana ha jao...pr Yeh toh janti jao k tumhari ma ka operation kisne kraya aur tumhare clg ki fees kisne di k tum firse apni law ki pdhai shuru kr payi...janna nhi chahogi",Tarika shouts

Purvi turned in shock

"kon ha vo"

"jis ne tumhari ma ka treatment kraya aur Jisne tumhare clg ki fees di vo koi aur nhi Rajat ha Purvi...ab Ma thik ha tumhari aur jldi hi clg ja paogi tum",Tarika said while throwing some papers toward her

"Rajat g",Purvi just uttered this in shock

"haan Rajat...janwar nhi ha vo...khud ko tumse dur krne ki koshish kr rha ha...taki tum usse Pyar na kro...kl raat jb tumhare rishte ko naam dene ki baat kahi toh uski ankhon mein Mira k cheat ka drd tha...isiliye use itna gussa aya aur firse purana Rajat bn gya...Purvi tum use badal pa rhi ho...plz mt jao...i joined my hands",Tarika said

Purvi picked papers n start reading them...She fell on knees n start crying bitterly

"kyun Rajat...jb pyar ha toh kyu...Mira bhi glt nhi thi main bhi glt nhi hu...plz Rajat is trh khud ko barbad mt kro",Purvi was mumbling while crying

" Mira glt nhi thi kya mtlb kya ha tumhara",Tarika asked while sitting front of her

"vo Kumar Saab mile the he said Mira was not guilty...",She told everything abt Mira disease...

Tarika was hell shocked n tears rolling down her eyes

"dad glt nhi the...M sorry dad..."

"Tarika g ab hum mil k baap bete ko milayenge bolo vada",Purvi said while giving  
hand

"vada",Tarika hold on her hand

Both hugged each other n Tarika helped her to settling down Purvi things..

...  
 **A/N:so done with this chap ..**

 **Thank you**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **Lots of love**

 **Mithi...**


	11. Chapter 11

**BUREAU**

 **Rajat** reached bureau n in very bad mood…..he directly went to his desk…..

"hie **Rajat** ", **Vineet** said

But he didn't reply…

"arrey **Rajat** main bol rha hu kucch", **Vineet** shook him

"kya ha **Vineet** koi kaam nhi ha tujhe", **Rajat** shouted out

All became shocked

 **Vineet** went to his desk without saying anything….

 **Rajat** cursed himself for being rude…He sat with hand on his head….

After sometimes **Abhijeet** entered with **ACP** …

" **Rajat** zra case no 5567 ki file dena", **Abhijeet** said

But he lost in other world…

" **Rajat**..", **Abhijeet** called him again…

"rehne dijiye sir…aaj ye kucch zyada hi ukhda hua ha", **Vineet** said angrily

"kya hua **Vineet** tum kyu bigd rhe ho", **Abhijeet** was confused

"kya sir kl khud hi us ldki k sath ghum rha tha…aur aaj bigd rha ha", **Vineet** said rudely

" **Vineet** kucch hua ha kya", **Abhijeet** asked

"pta nhi iski yhi jane", **Vineet** glared him

" **Vineet** ", **Abhijeet** tried to cool him

"jija g plz…mujhe ab isse koi baat nhi krni", **Vineet** turned his face

 **Abhijeet** smiled as he knw now only one can make him smile n that's only **Rajat**

He moved to **Rajat….**

"Suno **Rajat** vo naraz ho k baitha ha"

"tih kya kru..dance kru use mnane k liye..bcha nhi ha vo..yahan yeh ghr pe vo", **Rajat** said angrily

" **Rajat** ho kya ha tumhe", **Abhijeet** asked

"plz sir..leave me alone", **Rajat** moved from there

 **Abhijeet** sighed….

…..

 **KUMAR HOUSE**

Mr **Kumar** is getting ready for office….then he heard door bell ring…

 **Ting tong**

"Koi drwaza kholo", **Kumar** shouts

One of his servant open the door..

"aap", **Servant** became shock to see person

"haan main Dad kahan ha…", **person** entered

"jee room mein ha", **Servant** said

Person moved directly to room...

"Coffee rkh doh yahan pe", **Kumar** said

"Dad", **Person** said with heavy throat

" **Tarika** tum", **Kumar** said in heavy throat n moist eyes…..

"Kyun kiya aap yeh sb", **Tarika** said

"ab maine kya kiya **Tarika** ", Kumar asked confusedly

"aap hm sbse itni bdi baat kaise chhipa skte ho", **Tarika** shouts

"konsi baat chhipayi maine", **Kumar** said looking here n there

"yhi k aap **Mira** se shadi kyun ki..", **Tarika** said looking straight at him

"btaya na acchi lgi vo mujhe….isiliye ki shadi aur kyun krunga", **Kumar** said turning face

"acha toh yhi baat meri ankhon mein dekh k boliye", **Tarika** made him turn by shoulder

" **Tarika** plz", **Kumar** almost pleaded

"what plz dad", **Tarika** said glaring him

"jo baat khtm ho chuki ha vo kyu utha rhi ho", **Kumar** said

"mujhe sch janna ha..kya aap btaoge kucch", **Tarika** shouted

"kya janna ha tumhe", **Kumar** said in stern voice

"yhi k **Mira** se shadi aap isiliye ki kyunki use Cancer tha…. **Mira** aur aap **Rajat** ko dukh nhi dna chahte the bs isiliye…hai na dad", **Tarika** said in anger

"haan toh kya **Rajat** ko sch bta dete…vo tut jata **Tarika** ", **Kumar** said

"toh ab konsa nhi tuta ha vo….aap log isse acha toh sch bta dete use…is trh brbda toh nhi krta vo khud ko", **Tarika** said

"hum nhi socha tha k **Rajat** aise react krega", **Kumar** had tears

"dad I am sorry….vo hum aapko bht glt smjha….aap glt nhi the halaat glt the", **Tarika** cried

"beta aisa mt bolo us situation mein koi bhi aise hi react krta jaise tum dono kiya…main naraz nhi hu", **Kumar** hugged his daughter after a long…She shedded tear of pain n agony in his embrace…

"acha **Tarika** btao mera damad kaisa ha aura ne wali chhoti **Tarika** kaisi ha", **Kumar** asked smilingly to change the mood

"dad **Abhijeet** thik ha…aur nanhi gudikya bhi bs 2 mhine tk a jayegi", **Tarika** smiled

"fir toh god bhrai bhi krni hogi", **Kumar** said

"dad god bhrai", **Tarika** was surprised

"haan aur hum kl Ka function rkhenge aur vo bhi yahan krenge….main abhi taiyari shuru kr deta hu", **Kumar** said excitedly n moved out

 **Tarika** smiled at his impatience….

"kash **Rajat** ko bhi sch pta chl jaye toh dad aur uske beech ka rishta thik ho jaye",She i

….

 **EVENING**

 **CID PARKING AREA**

 **Rajat** sat in his car abt to start but stop to see **Vineet** standing near his car with irritating expressions.. **Rajat** got down n move toward **Vineet** … **Vineet** expression changed to angry to see **Rajat…** he turned his face…

"kya hua **Vineet** …aise muh bna k kyun khda ha", **Rajat** asked

" **Pankaj** teri bike pe jgh ha…mujhe taxi stand tk drop krde….meri car khraab ho gyi ha", **Vineet** ignored **Rajat** n turned to **Pankaj**

"nhi Sir mere sath **Nikhil** ja rha ha…aaj hum sath hi aye the…", **Pankaj** said n **Nikhil** sat behind him on bike

"okay bye", **Vineet** smiled

They left…..

" **Vineet** aja main chhod du ", **Rajat** said

"main taxi se chla jaunga..kisi ki zrurt nhi ha", **Vineet** said while shoot a glance toward **Rajat**

"so koi naraz ha..", **Rajat** said

"main kon hota hu naraz hone wala..huh", **Vineet** said angrily

"sorry na **Vineet** main bht upset tha", **Rajat** held his hands

 **Vineet** jerked his hands

"mujhe tumse koi baat nhi krni smjhe", **Vineet** still angry on his buddy

"sorry na yr..lo kaan pkde", **Rajat** holding ears

"Chl ab nautakhi bnd kr…bht bhuk lgi ha tere chkr mein kucch nhi khaya", **Vineet** smiled

"acha aja…tere favourite restaurant chlte ha", **Rajat** dragged him to car

"haan chl aur yeh bhi bta tujhe kya hua ha…subh se itna ukhda kyu ha", **Vineet** asked

"yr I am very much confused….smjh ni a rha kya sahi ha kya glt ha….", **Rajat** sighed n applied brake instantly

"kya hua **Rajat** ", **Vineet** asked

"vo **Purvi** …( **Vineet** looked him) kl bht tkleef di use…uske ansu dekh k acha nhi lga mujhe….", **Rajat** sighed deeply

" **Purvi** vhi ldki na jo tere sath rehti ha…vo gyi nhi abhi tk….", **Vineet** said

"yr use dur hone ko mn nhi krta…uska sath skoon deta ha mujhe….pr kl raat jb **Tarika** ko pta chla toh vo boli mujhe use pyar ho gya ha…toh main ", he paused as his voice chocked in throat

"toh kya **Rajat** ", **Vineet** asked while fixing gaze on him

"main nhi chahta k vo mujhse pyar kre..nhi hu main pyar k kabil…vo achi ha bht achi aur main ek janwar….isiliye kl raat", **Rajat** told everything abt night

"tu pagal ho gya…insane ko life mein ek baar bhi pyar naseeb nhi hota…tujhe pyar dusra mauka de rha ha aur tu use thukra rha ha kyun….. **Purvi** achi ldki ha..aur tu", **Vineet** scolded him

"plz **Vineet** yeh possible nhi ha", **Rajat** said while covering face in palms

"kyun possible nhi ha…teri ankhein bta rhi ha k tu pyar krta ha use…fir kyun…oh wait a minute tu aaj bbi **Mira** nhi bhula ha…aur iski sza khud ko aur **Purvi** ko de rha ha hai na", **Vineet** said angrily

"tujhe jo smjhna ha smjh….but main pyar krne ki glti dobara nhi kr skta", **Rajat** sighed n drove to restaurant

"tu glti kr rha ha smjha", **Vineet** shouted but turned his face in anger when get no reply from **Rajat…**

…..

 **RAJAT HOME**

 **Purvi** sitting in her room n getting ready…n also thinking abt **Rajat** Last night harshness..She is shivering still as some marks are still clearly visible on her body..She had tears but tried to hold them….She is looking beautiful in her red pink salwar suit….but today her smile missing somewhere…..she composed herself…..n moved out n start setting dinnig table… **Tarika** came n sat

"kya hua **Purvi** "

"mujhe lgta ha ba mujhe chle jana chahiye…Shayad **Rajat** ko mera yahan rehna psnd nhi ha", **Purvi** said sadly

"hmmm kl meri god bhrai kl tk ruk jao plz", **Tarika** said while holding her hands

"jee…", **Purvi** nodded

Both had dinner n moved to their rooms…. **Rajat** came late night….n directly moved to room….

He was surprised too see **Purvi** sleeping on his bed…he smiled to see her…she look so innocent….n her hairs covered her face… **Rajat** moved to her nremoved hairs from her face n kissed her forehead…..this disturbed her sleep…she opened her eyes n saw **Rajat** standing..

"aap kb aye",She asked

"kyun ab tumhari permission leni hogi mujhe", **Rajat** said angrily

"jee nhi bs vo main", **Purvi** scared bit

"bht beshrm ho tum…abhi tk yhin ho gyi nhii", **Rajat** said while locking his arm around her waist n holding face in other hand

She gave confused look to him

"kl jo bhi hua uske baad socha k tum ab nhi rhogi yahan chli jaogi…..", **Rajat** smirked

"jee vo **Tarika** g chahti ha k kl tk ruk jau..fir chli jaungi", **Purvi** said with closed eyes

 **Rajat** smiled at her innocence….n blocked her lips with his…she clutched her fist tightly n tears flow down…..n both drifted to love land….

….

 **A/N:Hows it…so kya jayegi Purvi/ Rajat jane dega use?**

 **To know stay tuned**

 **Thank you**

 **Lots of love**

 **Mithi.**


	12. Chapter 12

**NEXT DAY**

Day of Tarika's god bhrai...Kumar house decorated beautifully...Mr Kumar welcoming guests at entrance...n Rajat just sitting in corner n having liquor...

 **TARIKA ROOM**

Tarika is sitting front of mirror...n getting ready for function...she is looking gorgeous in her lehnga...She is looking at her n thinking

"kya baki reh gya...kuch toh rha ha...smjh nhi a rha"

"main help kru",Abhijeet said while entering

"dekho na Abhijeet...kucch missing ha",Tarika said with sad face...

"haan baba missing ha aur vo ha", Abhijeet said while kissing her forehead

He picked vermillion box n put pinch of vermillion in her head...

"iski kmi thi",Abhijeet smiled

Tarika smiled...

"meri Princess kaisi ha...",Abhijeet kissed her belly

"ek Dum thik...bs papa ka wait Kr rhi thi", Tarika smiled

"acha g toh princess miss kiya papa ko", Abhijeet asked while matching level with Tarika belly..

"Abhijeet sb wait kr rhe honge..chle", Tarika said

"chlo",Abhijeet

"arrey aise kaise...Hone wali mumma ko zra style se le k jayenge",Vineet said while entering

"acha g hmein bhi btao zra kya style ha chhote sale saab",Abhijeet said jokingly

"kya di smbhalo apne apti ko...ayo Purvi",Vineet said

Purvi n some more girls enter n spread a sheet of flower upon Tarika head n take her out...

All showered flower on her...Rajat made her sit...ladies start the ritual...while doing her arti...n other things

Suddenly lights went off...all were confused...then a spot light flashed om Tarika...n Purvi cupped her face n kissed her forehead

 **Tere Sapnon Ka Sansaar Sawarne Wala Hai..**

 **Suna Hai Aasman Se Chand Utharne Wale Hai..**

Purvi start dancing n Vineet gave her company

 **Apni Angan Mein Sithara Ko Samjhaye Rakhna..**  
 **Apni god Mein Baharon Ko Bhi Chaaye Rakhna…!"**

Rajat cupped Tarika face n sings

 **"Ek Nanha Sa Mehman Aane Hi Wala Hai..**  
 **Aa Ek Nanha Sa Mehman Aane Hi Wala Hai…!"**

Purvi put coconut n some sweets in Tarika lap

 **"Godh Mein Teri Bhari Meethayi Jaisa Meetha Hoga Woh..**  
 **Godh Mein Teri Bhari Phalon Ke Jaisa Raseela Hoga Woh….!"**

Vineet too joined them

 **"Hogi Teri Chaavi Ya Mere Munna Jaisa Hoga Woh..**  
 **Vyaagul Hai Nanha Mehmaan Jaisa Hoga Woh…!"**

Abhijeet held her from shoulders n made her stand

 **"Apni Aagan Mein Deep Naya Jalne Wala Hai..**  
 **Nanhe Kadmon Se Koi Chamcham Chalne Wala Hai…!"**

Purvi picked a doll n gave in Tarika hands

 **"Ek Nanha Sa Mehman Aane Hi Wala Hai…**  
 **Ek Nanha Sa Mehmaan Aane Hi Wala Hai…!"**

Tarika smiled...n again sat...Vineet gave her an idol of Bal Gopal...

 **Radhe Krishne Kare Tere Sukh Sapna Sach Ho Jaaye…**  
 **Aise Godh Bhare Ki Tere Ghar Ke Bhag Chamak Jaaye…!"**

Purvi held Abhijeet hand n gave in Tarika hand

" **Woh Re Tere Piya Tujhse Bada Hi Khush Rehte Honge…**  
 **Har Pal Kadam Kadam Pe Tera Khayal Bada Rakhte Honge…!"**

Abhijeet smiled..

" **Apne Aagan Mein Naya Deep Jalne Wala Hai..**  
 **Tere Godh Mein Woh Phool Ab Khilne Wala Hai..!"**

All joined hands n start moving in circle around Abhirika...

 **Ek Nanha Sa Mehman Aane Hi Wala Hai…**  
 **Ek Nanha Sa Mehmaan Aane Hi Wala Hai…!**

Rajat looking at Purvi who's looking gorgeous...he couldn't take off his eyes from her...Suddenly she moved from there...Rajat followed her but stopped by Abhijeet...

"arrey Sale Saab thodi nzr hum pe bhi daal lijiye..Purvi toh aapke Sath hi rhegi"

"nhi Sir vo main",Rajat abt to say but Abhijeet dragged him out...

"acha ab bta kya chl rha ha",Abhijeet asked him thoughtfully

Rajat gave him confused look...

"Rajat main pucch rha hu kucch",Abhijeet asked

"o c'mon jiju yeh kucch nhi btayega...sb maloom ha fir bhi innocent bn k khda rhega", Vineet said angrily

"Vineet tu chup kr",Rajat glared him

"kyun chup kr...sch bura lg Ra...Sir ise pyar ho gya ha usse...aur ab uske samne bura bn ra taki vo chli jaye...sir isse puccho yeh mhaan kaam kis Khushi mein kr ra",Vineet still angry

Rajat downed his gaze n Abhijeet stared him

"plz sir...",Rajat said

Abhijeet pressed Rajat shoulder...

"Rajat kyun kr rha ha Yeh sb...bol na...arrey  
Chup kyun ha"

"Sir vo jayegi aur Jana hi hoga use...yhi sahi hoga uske liye bhi aur mere liye bhi",Rajat said

"Rajat sun vo ldki pyar krti ha tujhse...tu bhi pyar krta ha dekh Teri ankhein saaf saaf bta rhi ha tere dil ka haal...toh kyun", Abhijeet said while holding his shoulder

"haan Rajat Purvi achhi ldki ha...kyun usko aur khud ko tkleef dene pe tule ho...ja uska hath tham le plz Rajat...pyar teri zindagi snwar dega...Rajat rok le use",Vineet said holding his hand

"stop it you both...vo jayegi bs...yeh decide ho chuka aur ab aap is bare mein koi baat nhi krenge",Rajat said ...

"kyu nhi krenge baat...", Trio turned to Voice n shocked to see Tarika n Kumar

"plz Tarika",Rajat abt to go

"kyu Rajat kya burai ha Purvi mein...tumhara gussa pagalpan sb bardasht kiya pr tum use Yun Jane de re ho...kyu apni life firse barbad krna chahte ho",Tarika said

"mujhe is bare koi baat nhi krni",Rajat glared all

"kyun nhi krni baat...vo ldki tere liye yahan ayi...tujhe smbhala smjha aur tu use aise hi jane dega kyun Rajat",Finally Rajat's dad broke his silence

"aap plz is matter se dur rhiye",Rajat said rudely

"kyu na bolo...baap hu tumhara...tumhara prblm kya ha...kya khraabi ha Purvi mein", Kumar shouts almost

"khraabi nhi dr ha Mr Kumar knhi Mira k jaise yeh bhi na khud ko bech de kisi aap jaise Rayees k hatho",Rajat glared him

"Rajat",Kumar abt to slap him But stopped

"yeh glti dubara mt kijiye ga",Rajat glared him

"Rajat vo dad ha hmare...tum aise kaise baat kr skte ho",Tarika said

"tum bhul skti ho Tarika pr Jo dhokha inhone Mira k sath mil k diya ha vo main nhi bhuk skta ",Rajat had tears

"koi dhokha nhi diya Dad ne tujhe smjha... Mira tujhse bht pyar krti thi. . Tumhe tkleef na ho isiliye kiya vo sb", Tarika said

"jhuth",Rajat said

"haan Rajat use Cancer tha...aur tumhe tkleef na ho...isiliye Shadi ki usne papa se...tumhe sch se dur rkha...pr tum toh bikhr hi gye...", Tarika told her everything

"jhuth bol rhe ho sb",Rajat said

"yhi sch ha Rajat",Tarika said

"haan Rajat Mira bht pyar krti thi tumse aur tumhe tkleef na ho isiliye vo sb kiya pr tum...(sighed) chhodo Jo huya bhul jao vo sb...Purvi ko rok lo ... Mira ko shanti milegi agr tum khush rhoge...jao Rajat tham lo apni khushiyo ka damn...tham lo Purvi ka hath...jao",Kumar said cupping his face

Rajat nodded n hugged his father

"m sorry dad"

"arrey Yeh sb chhodo...jao isse pehle vo chli jaye",Kumar smiled n pushed him toward exit...

Rajat turned his face back n all showing him thumbs up ...he smiled n left for his home

He stopped his car n ran inside n start calling Purvi

"Purvi .."

He ran to his room but she wasn't there then checked her room...he found her no where...  
He checked her wardrobe which had nothing  
He was shocked but found a box there...He opened the box n found a photo frame of his n Purvi...She is kissing his cheek in photo...

Fresh tears fell from his eyes...he kissed Ourvi photo ...n hugged that tightly n start crying..

 **...**

 **A/N:so Purvi leaves...n Bechara Rajat.**

 **What will be next**

 **Stay tuned**

 **Thank you for reviewing**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **Lots of love**

 **Mithi...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Purvi** left **Rajat** home…He is crying a lot…`He is sitting on floor while hugging her picture with moist eyes n moments spending with her flashing front of his eyes…..

Then his eyes fell on near by table where some medicine were placed….he lost in that moment…..

 **FLASHBACK START**

 _ **Purvi**_ _come to_ _ **Rajat**_ _room to call him for dinner….but confused to see him lying on bed in uncomfortable manner…..She moved to him n shook him little…._

" _ **Rajat**_ _khana ready ha"_

 _But he didn't reply…._

" _ **Rajat**_ _aap thik ha na", She asked_

" _vo…vo hlka sa fvr ha". He asked with trembling voice_

" _kya fvr….",_ _ **Purvi**_ _shockedly said n touched his throat n forehead_

" _ise aap hlka sa fvr kehta ha…dekho kitna tez ha…main abhi doctor ko bulati hu",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said worriedly_

" _Its okay_ _ **Purvi**_ _doctor nhi plz",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

" _thik ha…but aap ab vhin krenge jo main khungi",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said with lots of concern_

 _ **Rajat**_ _just nodded.._

 _ **Purvi**_ _moved out of room…. N came back after 10 miutes…..with a bowl of iced water n cloth…._

 _She sat beside him n start putting chilled water cloth on his head to normals the temperature…_

" _ **Rajat**_ _aapko apna bilkul khyaal nhi ha…agr tabiyat khraab lg rhi thi toh vapis a jate….abhi dekho fvr kitna tez ha..104 degree", She said while checking thermometer…._

 _He just smiled at her concern…_

 _Meanwhile_ _ **Sham**_ _entered with bowl of soup….n gave to_ _ **Purvi**_ _…._

" _chliye ab baithiye aur yeh soup khtm kijiye",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said while making him sit_

" _main yeh yucky soup nhi piyunga",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said in irritating tone_

" _soup toh aapko pina pdega….smjhe",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said in ordering tone_

" _kaha na main yeh soup nhi piyunga toh mtlb nhi piyunga",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said angrily_

" _maine aapse puccha k aapko yeh pina ha ya nhi….main j bbl rhi hu k aap yeh soup piyenge toh mtlb piyenge",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said strictly n put full spoon of soup in his mouth…he had soup while mumbling n making irritating face.._

" _ab ho gya na….main so skta hu",_ _ **Rajat**_ _glared her_

" _haan ho gya pr aap abhi so nhi skte aap ko yeh dwai khani ha…smjhe",_ _ **Purvi**_ _suppressed to laugh_

" _nhi khan mujhe",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

" _thik ha toh ha yeh ice cream main kha leti hu..",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said while showing him bowl of ice cream_

" _main kha lunga dwai..fir ice cream dogi",_ _ **Rajat**_ _asked like a kid_

" _haan pehle mooh kholo",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said with a smile_

 _ **Rajat**_ _opened his mouth n_ _ **Purvi**_ _put tablet in hi mouth n made him drink water…He glared her…._

" _acha lao ice cream",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

" _aapko koi ice cream nhi milegi smjhe",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

" _jhuthi kahni ki…mujhe dwai bhi khila di aur ab ice cream nhi de rhi huh",_ _ **Rajat**_ _angrily said_

 _ **Purvi**_ _smiled n gave ice cream bowl to_ _ **Sham**_ _n he left.._

" _acha chliye ab aram kijiye",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

 _ **Rajat**_ _still making faces n turned his face…_ _ **Purvi**_ _smiled n start pressing his head n massaging his head…He slept after sometime….._

 _Next morning he woke up n saw Purvi lying beside him n he is lying while placing on her shoulder…_

" _tum yahan",_ _ **Rajat**_ _asked comfusedly_

" _vo tum aapko fever that oh aapka khyaal rkhne k liye koi toh chahiye tha na",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said while touching his forehead…_

" _fever nhi ha…pr aap aaj knhi nhi jar he…ghr ruk k aram krenge",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said with lots of concern n love in her eyes_

" _as per your order mam",_ _ **Rajat**_ _pulled her in hug_

 _She too hugged him n kissed his forehead….._

" _so aaj main bureau nhi ja rha…toh mujhe kcch milna chaihye na",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said while kissing her neck_

" _jo aap chahe",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said blushing_

" _toh mujhe na",_ _ **Rajat**_ _turned her n laid over her n wrapped blanket over them…n drifted to their love land.._

 _Room filled with their laughter , love,happiness n together…._

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **Rajat** got up n mumbling

"main Mira ko kho chukka hu…tumhe nhi kho skta…tumhe dhundh k launga chahe zmeen aasmaan ek krna pde"

He ran outside…Jumped into hs car…Accelerates n drove away….

Firstly he reached hospital….where **Purvi's** Mom was treated….He ran to her ward but found someone else on her bed…..

" **Doctor** yaha vo lady thi.. **Mrs** **Verma** jinki beti **Purvi** unka ilaaj krwa rhi thi kahan ha vo", **Rajat** asked a doctor with a hope

"Unko toh discharge mil gya 2 din pehle aur vo chli gyi yahan se aoni beti k sath", **Doctor** said

"kio address ya koi number ", **Rajat** Inquired

"vo aap reception se pucch lijiye….excuse me", **Doctor** replied n left

 **Rajat** reached to reception n asked abt **Purvi** but got nothing….He lost his hope n moving outside with weak steps….Suddenly something strikes his mind

" **Rajat** g mujhe **Khndala** jana ha vahan Behn k school ki fees deni ha…plz aap mujhe kucch paise de dijiye", **Purvi** voice echoed his ears

" **Khndala** haan **Khndala** uski behn ha vahan….", A ray of hope appeared on his face n he drove his car to **Khndala** …..

Nearly abt 1 hours **Rajat** reached **Khndala…..** He reached her sister's school…..n enquired abt **Purvi** n her family…..He got to know that her sisiter leave the school 4 days before….He got her address of **Pune** …..He started his car n drove to **Pune** in hope of meeting **Purvi….** He reached at address…standing outside the home **…** His heart beats became fast…HE slowly took his steps toward home…n gathered courage to face her n her family….He rang the bell…..A middle aged man open the door n asked abt matter

"jee kisse milna h aaapko", **Man** asked

" **Purvi verma** vo yhin rehti ha na", **Rajat** asked with a hope

"jee vo yahan rehti thi pr ek hfte pehle hi unhone yeh ghr mujhe bech diya…aur shehr chhod k chli gyi.." , **Man** replied

"jee vo kahan gyi ha", **Rajat** asked with saddish tone

"jee yeh mko nhi pta aur ab aap ja skte ha", **Man** replied n closed the door….

 **Rajat** turned to his car n tears rolling down from his eyes….He is crying…..he speeden his car toward **Mumbai** …..

…

 _He reached a grave yard…n entered inside with a bouquet of white lilies in his hnad…he_

 _Stop at grave…..he cleaned some dust from the top writing_

 _ **IN MEMORIES OF**_

 _ **MIRA KUMAR**_

 _ **12-12-20.. to 16-6/20..**_

 _Rajat placed bouquet on her grave n sat there….he is crying badly…._

" _ **Mira**_ _I lost you…Now I lost her…Please help I can't live without her..i love her_ _ **Mira**_ _…plz", Rajat burst itno tears….._

 _A gush of wind come n touched him as if its_ _ **Mira's**_ _touch he felt like she is consoling him…rain drops start falling on ground…as someone crying with him….._

" _ **Mira**_ _main bht bura hu…Pehle tumne chhod diya aur aaj Purvi bhi chli gyi….na tumse doori she paya na ab_ _ **Purvi**_ _ki judai she ap rha hu…..main fir ses us raste nhi jana chahta jis raste se_ _ **Purvi**_ _ne mujhe nikala…main ab vo bnunga jo vo chahti thi..i knw vo vapis ayegi mere liye hmare pyar k liye…use ana hi hoga…vo ayegi na_ _ **Mira**_ _",_ _ **Rajat**_ _still had tears in his eyes but his tears vanished somewhere in rain…_

 _He sat there for long time n talked to_ _ **Mira's**_ _grave…..He moved out of grave when he checked his phn…lots of calls n messages on his phn from family n friends..all were worried abt him…He called_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _that he is at Graveyard….n reaching soon…._

 _He sat in his car…n Drove toward his home….aal were happy to see him…but sadden to see his emptiness without_ _ **Purvi**_ _….. All tried to pacify him…n He start living a life as_ _ **Purvi**_ _wish to see him….. Now he only belongs to_ _ **Purvi**_ _….Every minute every second he spent in hope of her arrival.. Time passed like this…..5 years passed in his wait but She didn't back…but still he is hoping that she would back for him….._

… _.._

 **CID** team were in Court for some case….. they were in court room n waiting for their case turn…..A case was already started of rape victim…Victim lawyer was seated quite on her chair…..n Culprit lawyer tried his best to prove his client innocent…..in order to do this he humiliating victim….

"Sir this girl was not so innocent..Mere client se bht bda amout lene k liye kiya ha yeh sb….pehli baat toh mera client ise janta tk nhi dusri baat agr aisa kucch hua ha toh yeh bholi bnke khdi is ldki ne hi mere client ko fsaya hoga…main toh kehta hu is jaisi ghtiya aur bzaru ldkiyo ko kdi se kdi sza milni chahiye", **Defence Lawyer** proceeds

"I object my Lord..mere qabil dost apne masoom client ko begunaah sabit klrne k liye meri client ko is trh insult nhi kr skte", **Public prosecutor** objected loudly n stood beside **Defence lawyer**

 **Rajat** from back stood to hear this familiar voice….He tried to see fromn where this voice come….He moved ahead….n saw his love of life front of her doing arguments with a **Defence lawyer…..** He smiled to saw her…but she Didn't notice him till now….. She is arguing with confidence fighting for justice… **Rajat** is smiling to see her…..he lost in her…Judge gave his decision.. as she succeed to get justice for her client…She is giving blessing her n all were clapping for her including our **CID** team… **Rajat** were clapping to on her success…All start leaving But **Rajat** running toward her..She stood in her lawyer's coat…He hugged her instantly…..She was shocked..

" **Purvi** kahan thi tum…. Kahan kahan nhi dhundha tumhe..aur tum (paused)pta ha na kya haal ho gya tha mera", **Rajat** was crying..his tears falling in neck….She turned statue…say nothing….

"koi na b tum a gyi ho na…everything will be fine…..chlo hmare ghr sb vaise ka vaisa hi ha jaisa tum chhod gyi thi", He kissed her forehead

She jerked him badly which made him shock

"kya kr rhe ha aap….pagal ho gye a…", **Purvi** shouts

" **Purvi** main **Rajat** tumhara **Rajat** …bhul gyi kya", **Rajat** said while cupping her face

"Yaad rkhne layak ha kya **Mr rajat Kumar** …Apki ayashi ya aapki hawas….dekhiye jo ho chukka use hum bdl nhi skte…pr ab main vo sb bhul k bht agge bdh chuki hu….ab mujhse aur meri nyi zindagi se door rhiye…got it…u better", **Purvi** said angrily n left heartlesslly

 **Rajat** still stood there in shock…tears were rolling down nonstop…. **Abhijeet** came n pressed his shoulder..

"Shayad vo sch mein bht agge nikal gyi..isiliye tum usi jgh pe khde use dikhai nhi diye…chl **Rajat** ", He took **Rajat** with him

….

 **GRAVE YARD**

 **Rajat** reached at **Mira's** Grave…n kept white lilies on them…..He sat….n tried hard not to cry but his tears were much stubborn than him that they fell on her grave..

" **Mira** vo mili thi..lawyer bn gyi ha vo..uska spna tha aaj pur aho gya…bht hiachhi lawyer ha…use dkeha toh bs dekhta hi rhega…pr", He stopped as his voice stuck in his throat…

Silence for few minutes….Cool breeze touching him….Whenever he caem this breeze accompanied him…his pain his loneliness

"Mira vo mujhe bhul gyi ha…use lgta ha k hmare beech yaad krne layak kucch bhi nhi ha…vo bhul gyi mujhe", He is shedding his tears…

Its his daily routine after **Purvi** left him….He came her at **Mira's** Grave n talked for a long….Sun completed his day circle n vanished somewhere in clouds…..Monn n stars starts twinkling in sky…He got up n drove to his home…..

 _He reached home n parked his car..he moving toward entrance but stopped to hear some humming..he start following voices..n surprised to see a girl in yellow sleeveless tank n Jeans short watering plant which is planted by_ _ **Purvi**_ _…_

" _hey kon ho tum yahan kya kr rhi ho…vo plant meri_ _ **Purvi**_ _ne lgaya ha….how dare are u to touch this?",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said angrily_

 _She turned n a sweet smile welcomed him which hypnotized him…he starts moving hurriedly toward her but stopped to remember court room incident_

" _kya hua_ _ **Rajat**_ _….jise aap 5 saal se dhundh rhe ha uske gale nhi lgenge",She said while opening her arms_

" _he hugged her tightly….she too hugged him.._

" _ **Purvi**_ _kyun kiya tumne aisa bolo…pta ha kaise jiya hu main yeh 5 saal",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said like complaining baby_

" _Khud ko aapke qabil krne gyi thi_ _ **Rajat**_ _…taki koi aapko na bol paye k 1th paas biwi ha Rajat ki…meri vjh se aapko insulted na hona pde…see aaj aapke qabil ho k lauti hu….aur kahan jati aake siwa….hai hi kon mera",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said while tightening her grip_

" _pta ha pagalo ki trh kahan kahan dhundha tumhe….hospital gya…Riya k school bhi gya.._ _ **Pune**_ _bhi gya..pr tum nhi mili…hr morning is umeed k sath uthta tha k aaj tumse milungi…aur hr raat yeh umeed toot jati…..yahan tk us red light area mein bhi dhunda yahan vo sb ha",_ _ **Rajat**_ _saying all this in one breath_

" _aapko kya lga tha aapke itna qreeb ane k baad main vapis us daldal mein jaungi…nhi_ _ **Rajat**_ _bs khud ko aapke layak krna tha…aur kahan ja skti thi main", She kissed his forehead_

" _toh lawyer sahiba aap is akdu khadus janwar se shadi krengi…life long iski nadmashiya bardasht krengi", rajat said while extending his hand_

" _haan", She hold on his hand….n both smiled broadly…._

 _Rajat cupped her face n kissed her forehead…..n moved back..but she held his wrist n moced close to him….In a fractipn of seconds she blocked his lips with her n start kissing…. He was shocked first but start responding later…both shared a passionate kiss full of love…._

 _They separated with sounds of claps…n embarrassed to see whole family there…._

" _kya chl rha ha yahan",_ _ **Tarika**_ _suppressed to laugh_

" _k..k..kuch nhi_ _ **Tarika**_ _",_ _ **Rajat**_ _starts stramming_

" _arrey itna ghbrata kyun ha…hum toh teri tang kheench rhe ha",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said naughtily_

" _tu tik ja haan",_ _ **Rajat**_ _warned him_

" _ **Rajat**_ _ab khush ho na….Hmari bahu jo a gyi..bs kl hi tum dono ki shadi kra denge",_ _ **Mr Kumar**_ _said_

" _dad",_ _ **Rajat**_ _hugged his father…_ _ **Purvi**_ _too blushed hard_

 _Very next day they got married n lead their life happily…_

…

 **A/N: so done with chap as well as story….**

 **Hope you will like it…..**

 **Thank you so much for all support….**

 **Do review for this too…**

 **Lots of love**

 **Mithi**


End file.
